Reba Nell Got Married
by Reba-Brockfan
Summary: Reba is taken back to the spring of 1983 by Terry Holliway, her guardian angel to change events in her past. Terry also takes someone else to the past to help Reba make the right decisions. Will she make changes that will forever change her life?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Readers-_  
_Welcome to my new story! This is a supplement story to Believe in Love Again. It is the second story in the series. It interrupts the progress of Believe in Love Again because it may alter outcomes in the rest of the Believe in Love Again, story 1. This preview is in honor of Reba McEntire's birthday. Happy Birthday, Reba! To an amazing performer who rises to any professional challenge to the delight of her ever-growing fan base. We love and appreciate you always! This chapter is dedicated to you! Lifetime cable channel will be playing a Reba episode (Someone's at the Gyno with Reba) at 1 a.m. on Tuesday, March 29__th__. That's as close to watching Reba on her birthday on TV as fans can get on Lifetime, I guess. GAC channel will be playing Backstory: Reba McEntire at 9 p.m. Central time. _

_This is chapter one in the story. I am also working on my regular weekly chapter update for Believe in Love Again. This will be a shorter chapter than most because I am working on two stories at once this week. Update posts for this story will also take place on Sundays. This story will not have any chapter updates until Believe in Love Again reaches October 2008 in the storyline. The storyline for Believe in Love Again is in June 2008 right now. Most writers have actors in mind for their characters. I didn't have one in mind for Reba's grandma Cheyenne until recently. Elizabeth Taylor passed away on March 23, 2011. She was the same age as the character in 2008. I loved her performance on General Hospital. Readers should keep her in mind as they read about Reba's grandma Cheyenne. She's perfect for the part._

_I have chosen March 28, 1983 as the date that Reba goes back in time. I thought that would be a nice way to make another Reba connection in the story since I had chosen June for Reba Hart's birthday in Believe in Love Again. If you don't have me listed on your author alert, then you'll have to go to the Reba fan fiction site to find the preview. Chapter two will be the next entry in the story when it posts again. Since I don't have a date set for the next post yet, I recommend that readers put this new story on story alert so you will be contacted as soon as it updates again. _

_Thanks for continuing to read my stories and letting me know that you still want to read more chapters. Keep leaving me comments and reviews. I love reading them. Your reviews make me smile. It keeps me writing. Here it goes…_

**Now on with the story- **

I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this story from Reba. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show. I also do not owe the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not owe the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.

The characters of Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell, Greg Brooks and Maggie from this story are my creation though. This story takes place from March-June 1983.

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- There is no previous installment of this story because this is chapter one. This is a preview posted in advance so I don't have a chapter of Believe in Love Again for readers to refer back to in order to connect further with this story. I will have that information posted in chapter two.

Reba gets a chance to go back to 1983 to fix her past. She will be receiving heavenly guidance from angels Terry Holliway (Mike's brother), Barbara Ann Grant (Paige's mother), John D. Hart (Brock's father) and Vince McEntire (Reba's grandpa). Reba is not going back in time alone. Terry will give someone else the chance to go back to 1983 also ….

How will this story begin? Why were these angels chosen to help Reba? How will Reba get back to 1983? Will both Terry Holliways appear simultaneously to Reba? How will Reba know what to change? What does Reba want to change? How will changing Reba's past affect her present and future? Who will Reba end up with? Does Reba still go to Vegas to marry Mike?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out this chapter! 

**We left the story in Believe in Love Again in chapters 2-7 in Reba's past- August 1975-July 1984- with a videotape that contained events from Reba's past with Mike. Reba said goodbye to Mike when his family moved from McAlester, Oklahoma to Dallas, Texas. Reba was 10 and Mike was 12. Reba didn't see Mike again until she was 14. This was when Mike told Reba about his new best friend, Brock. Mike first kissed Reba on this visit back to McAlester. Mike and Reba exchanged letters as friends until Mike moved back to McAlester in 1980, except for some flirting at a couple of parties in between when Mike's family came back for two other visits.**

**Reba and Lori Ann attended a party at Mike's parents' house shortly after the Holliways moved back to McAlester. Mike's parents were out of town. Kim and Reba went from being best friends to enemies. Kim was trying to take Mike away from Reba. Reba met Brock while he served drinks at the party. Brock flirted with Reba. Lori Ann came up with a plan to get Mike's attention. All Reba had to do was flirt and dance with Brock. **

**This was the first time that Reba met Brock. At first, Brock was reluctant to go along with the plan until Reba started to flirt with him. He gave in and pulled her onto the dance floor. He slow danced with her. They shared a couple of drinks together and a kiss before Mike pulled Reba on stage to sing with him. She quickly thanked Brock for his help. Reba got to sing and dance with Mike. Reba pulled Mike upstairs to his bedroom.**

**Things were hot and heavy until Reba said that she loved him. Mike was reminded of Brock's warning about dating someone so young and innocent. Reba ran back to the party, ****slapped Brock in the face, and left the party. This is the beginning of Reba's hatred towards Brock. Terry Holliway was Reba's date to her senior prom. Reba slow danced with Terry and Mike. Mike pulled her on stage to sing with his band. **

**Reba's parents were out of town. ****They trusted Reba with Terry. Terry insisted on taking Reba home and told Mike to take Kim home. Mike showed up at Reba's house later and Terry wouldn't let him in. He told Mike to pick just one girl to be with. He didn't deserve Reba unless he was ready to stop seeing other girls. Terry told Mike that he was in love with Reba himself and begged Mike to leave Reba alone. Mike left in defeat. **

**Reba couldn't figure out why Mike didn't come over that night like he said that he would. Terry never told her that he showed up. Mike went to a party, got drunk, and woke up the next morning with Kim. Reba didn't let her emotions show. She just went right back to being friends with Mike. She also let Mike know that she would never be interested in Terry. Mike finally was ready to date Reba. He waited until the night of her 18th birthday.**

**Reba's parents rented out a hall for their only daughter's 18th birthday. Everyone was there-Reba, Mike, Terry, Brock, Lori Ann, Reba's parents, Parker Reynolds, Reba's other friends, Reba's parents and their friends; even Kim was there. Kim arrived with Brock on her arm. Mike was singing with his band on stage. He called Reba up on stage to sing with him. After that, Mike slow danced with Reba. He moved in to kiss Reba. Reba met his lips gently with her eyes closed. Her eyes flew open and she pulled away. **

**She pulled away from Mike's embrace and ran out of the party. Mike ran after her. The party was still in full swing. No one noticed Mike chasing after Reba, except for Terry, Brock, and Kim. Reba ran to her car. She struggled to get the car door open. Reba looked back to see Mike standing in front of the car. Reba's eyes were filled with tears. They argued. Mike told Reba that he loved her and wanted to marry her. He proposed. Reba told him to get in the car. After Reba's father forbid her to see Mike, she ran off with him. They planned to get married with their friends in Las Vegas. **

**On the night of their engagement party, Lori Ann and Reba planned a prank on Brock to get him to stop trying to ruin things for Reba. Brock wanted Reba for himself. Lori Ann decided to start dating Brock in Las Vegas because she thought that he was sexy. Lori Ann and Reba make a pact not to sleep with the same guys. Lori Ann cannot sleep with any guy who slept with Reba first and Reba cannot sleep with any guy who slept with Lori Ann first. Lori Ann revealed that she slept with Terry Holliway on prom night after Reba rejected him. Reba encouraged Lori Ann to date Brock. **

**Reba told Lori Ann that Brock was great to look at, but she hated the way that he talked to her. The plan against Brock was for Reba to flirt with him and then shut him down while Mike was out getting more alcohol for the party. Lori Ann videotaped a cruel message from Reba to Brock. Reba told Lori Ann to play the message right before Reba's wedding to Mike. Reba drank several shots of alcohol. She danced with Brock, and then led him into the bedroom. ****Brock kissed Reba and they fell to the floor together. After a couple of minutes, Reba punched Brock in the gut and then kneed him in the groin. **

**Brock got sick and Reba helped him into the bathroom where he threw up. Reba went and got a cold washcloth to hold to his head. Brock wondered why Reba did that to him. Reba and Lori Ann explained that he needed to be taught a lesson because he shouldn't try to steal his best friend's girl. They argued. Reba cried and begged him not to ruin her wedding to Mike. Mike showed up and saw Reba crying. Lori Ann told Mike that Reba was helping Brock because he got sick and Brock said something to make Reba cry. Mike told Brock to be nicer to Reba because she was a good woman. Brock told Mike that he thought that Reba was a heck of a woman. **

**In Las Vegas, Brock took pictures of Reba lying on a bed, wearing Mike's football jersey and a pair of panties. The pictures were a wedding present from Reba to Mike. They talk about the fake ids that Mike got their friends for the trip to Vegas. Reba explained about freebie night and the recipe for a successful marriage. Mike and Reba exchanged vows in a private ceremony without a minister so they could use the vows that they wrote to each other. Reba didn't want to force Mike to say those words in front of his buddies. Brock teased Reba. **

**Reba told Brock that she felt sorry for the woman who'll marry him because he'll cheat on his trusting wife with his dental hygienist. Brock took pictures of Mike and Reba. Lori Ann asked Brock out on a date later that night. Mike and Reba talked about a vow renewal in Vegas for New Years Eve 2008. Mike and Reba talked about starting a family. Reba gave Mike a private striptease right before his bachelor party. Reba and Lori Ann went out to celebrate with a small bachelorette party of their own. **

**Brock crashed their party. Reba was so drunk that she didn't recognize Brock when he was standing at the bar. They danced and flirted together until Lori Ann insisted that they get Reba up to the hotel room because she was too drunk to know what she was doing or saying. Lori Ann and Brock helped Reba while she got sick in the bathroom. Kim interrupted Mike and Reba's wedding with the news that she was pregnant with Mike's baby. Kim threatened Mike with aborting the pregnancy if he didn't agree to marry her. Mike told Reba that he couldn't be with her anymore. **

**Reba went downstairs to the lounge to get roaring drunk later. She was once again flirting and dancing with any guy she could. Lori Ann tried to get her up to the room. Reba wouldn't listen to reason. Lori Ann left and she stayed. Lori Ann didn't see her until the next morning when she franticly entered the room. Reba woke up in a hotel room with a man in her bed. She freaked out and left the man asleep in the room while she went back to Lori Ann's hotel room. They talked about what Reba actually remembered. Reba didn't remember who she went to bed with the night before. **

**This is a summary of the events from chapters 2-7. I strongly encourage readers to go back to these chapters and read them again so they will better understand the action that's going to happen in this story and get the nitty gritty details. I often refer back to previously mentioned details in future chapters of stories.**

**Reba is going to try to change some stuff. If you seen Back to the Future or Peggy Sue Got Married, then you know that some things will be different when Reba returns to the present time. The question is what will she change?**** Keep reading to find out more!**

_Author's note- Note to readers: This chapter will deal with how Reba goes travel into the past to 1983. This chapter will begin to set up who, why, when, where, and how of the story without direct explanation from Believe in Love Again because it is an advanced preview.__The first thing is establishing the relationships and history._

_Here are some things to remember as you read this story: _

_You have to be very careful sometimes when reading details because new chapters will refer back to previous chapters in my stories. I like making lots of twists and turns in my writing to keep people guessing._

_Is the conspiracy still going to happen? Will anyone stop Brock from making this choice that ends up hurting Reba so much? _

_Being in 1983 means no modern conveniences of cell phones and Internet for our characters. This means that LovinCowboy84 will not be there to provide guidance to Reba. She'll need to rely on a friend. This will be someone whom she will confide in that she's from the future. Who will she choose?_

_There are many complications to remember. There will be new twists and turns to impact Believe in Love Again. Reba will be her current self trapped in the past. She'll be 42, trapped in her 17 year old body and life. The story will start before her birthday. If she changes the past, she may not have the wedding to Mike, but she also may not have baby John. She has to decide what to change and what not to change. This story will give you some clues to who fathered baby John._

_There are some details mentioned in this story to remember: Mike and Reba are friends with an on-again, off-again relationship. He is dating Kim until two weeks after prom night. Reba's parents are separated. Reba's mother is dating Mike's father. Reba's father is dating Paige's mother. If Reba reunites her parents too soon, Paige may never even be born. Reba will lose her sister. Terry thinks that he is in love with Reba. He is jealous of Mike. He has a crush on Kim. Surprisingly enough, Lori Ann has a crush on Terry. Reba hates Brock. Brock teases Reba endlessly. Brock is Mike's best friend. Reba and Kim are enemies. Can angel Terry intervene to help Reba with any of this at all? After Mike breaks up with Kim, Kim dates Brock and Terry. This is before Reba's birthday._

_Reba trying to maintain distance from Brock. That may be difficult because he is very single in Reba Nell Got Married. They don't even know Barbra Jean in 1983._

_Yes, there are two Terrys in this story. Terry Holliway was alive and well in 1983. Terry the angel is one of Reba's guardian angels. There will also be two John D. Hart's in this story. John D. Hart was also alive and well in 1983. Reba had a very good relationship with him. In fact, she had a better relationship with John D. than Brock did. He is an angel also._

_Brock is just beginning to find out things about Reba that he never knew._

_Barbara Ann Grant is the name of Paige's mother, who Reba came to befriend in Ada in 1983. She died in September 1998. She is one of Reba's guardian angels. The actress that I have in mind when I picture this character is Faith Hill. She's one of Reba McEntire's best friends and she is in the same age range as the character was. Barbara Ann Grant was 37 when she died. Readers should keep her in mind as they read about Paige's mother, the guardian angel. She's perfect for the part. I really liked her acting in the Stepford Wives remake. That's funny because I refer to Reba as acting like a Stepford Wife in chapter nine._

_This story will not include the time that Reba lived in Ada._

_Greg Brooks was Reba's ex-boyfriend for two years from grades 7-9. Mike doesn't know about him. He was friends with Tommy Johnson. He has an ax to grind with Reba. _

_Reba's baby's full name was John Christopher McKinney. Will Reba make the same decisions that led to his birth?_

_JV and Helen McKinney are in this story. They are separated like Reba and Brock were prior to the pilot episode._

_I am creating a character so Melissa Peterman will have a role in this story. There is no Barbra Jean in this story, although she is mentioned often. Even when Reba gets a chance to live in a world without Barbra Jean, she can't help but think about Barbra Jean. It seems weird to have a Reba story without her in it. Barbra Jean says nuggets of wisdom like "A blankie is like scotch to a child." (From season 2-The Wall) Ha, ha! Melissa Peterman even goes on tour with Reba. I have created a new character with her in mind. She will be Reba's cousin, Madeline (Maddi) Mitchell. In this story, Maddi is 15 and Reba is almost 18. Yeah, I know that that Melissa Peterman is definitely not 15 years old. As Van and Brock would say, she's "way bigger than" fifteen. If you've seen Back to the Future or Peggy Sue Got Married, you'd know that the actors have to play present and past selves. These parts are played by the same actor or actress. Kathleen Turner, Joan Allen, and Catherine Hicks were in their thirties, playing teenagers. I think that Melissa Peterman could be imagined in this part. Maddi is not a McKinney. Cheyenne is her grandma so Maddi will have magical abilities. Can you imagine Melissa Peterman in a character with magical abilities? It will be funny._

_Reba will get a chance to see baby John again and meet her future daughter._

_Reba's new daughter will be named Margaret Melissa (Maggie). This is in honor of Melissa Peterman. Her full name is Melissa Margaret Peterman. I just switched the first and middle names around for Reba's future daughter._

_I like your guesses so far in your reviews of Believe in Love Again. Some of them are right on track, which means that you've been paying close attention to the story. Thank you! Please re-read chapters 2-7 of Believe in Love Again to refresh your memory on details of Reba's past. Those details are like a trail of breadcrumbs for readers to follow. How these details and events are changed will remain to be seen. There will be so many other questions that will need to be answered in the future._

The answers to these questions will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married.

Now on with our next chapter-  
It was like déjà vu for Reba. Reba was in the kitchen in the apartment again, making breakfast dressed in her blue bathrobe. Mike came up behind her. He put his arms around her, spinning her around to face him. He moved toward her unexpectedly and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mornin', sexy."

"Mmm. That was nice greeting. Good mornin' to you, cowboy. That was some night last night, huh? I think that was one of the best dates that we've ever had. Did you like the food that I fixed for ya last night?"

"Definitely. I aim to please, lil' lady. I love how you always know what I need. I loved the sandwich, the cookies, and the woman who woke up in my arms this mornin'."

"Well, I've been told that there are three things that are important to a man: a sexy woman, a sandwich, and a sexy woman making him a sandwich. I'm just taking the advice."

"Brock!" they both said at the same time. They shared a laugh.

"I'll have to thank him someday."

"Yeah, right." Reba said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at the thought. "On second thought, maybe someday should be today." Reba put her hands on her hips and glared at him mockingly. "Come on, I dare ya'."

"I accept that challenge. Just not right now when I've got a beautiful woman in my arms."

"Good."

She pulled him back against her and kissed him hard. Under the robe, she was still dressed his dress shirt and tie. She took off the robe. He lifted her onto the counter. The kissing continued. Reba started taking off the tie slowly.

"Hey, you guys. Get a room! Don't be doing that in the kitchen," Paige yelled.

Reba laughed. "What can I say, she's a vixen," Mike replied.

"Yeah, it's like Kim says. I have him under my evil spell," Reba teased. She stuck her arms out in front of her and wiggled her fingers. She tried to cackle.

Paige started laughing. Reba joined in her laughter. She threw her head back when she laughed.

"We aren't ever gonna get a chance for spontaneous lovemaking, are we?"

"Eww! Not in the kitchen in front of me, please. You do have company here, ya know."

"She's right. Plenty of time for that on our honeymoon. How about goin' to Hawaii?"

Reba wrinkled her nose up at that suggestion and shook her head. "I really wanna go to Acapulco."

"I'm not sure about that. It sounds exotic, but do we really wanna travel to Mexico. You can't even drink the water there."

Reba pouted. "I still wanna go to Paris and Italy, too. I just thought that it might be nice to go somewhere exotic and make love on the beach. It sounded so nice when it was mentioned on Dynasty."

"We'll keep talkin' about it. We've got plenty of time between now and then."

Reba smiled and nodded. Barbra Jean was watching this little scene, unnoticed by the others while she stood in her doorway. Brock had his head lifted up from the couch, also unnoticed. Barbra Jean had walked out of the bedroom next to Reba's at the same time that Paige did. Brock had woken up before Mike entered the kitchen. He always enjoyed being awoken by the smell of Reba's cooking. Paige moved to finish cooking the food that Reba had started on the stove.

"You two can go get dressed or somethin' in there," Paige said, pointed to their bedroom.

Reba hopped off the counter. The bedroom door opened wider on its own. Reba smiled. "Are you comin', darlin'?" Reba held up her hand to examine her engagement ring, and then she held it out for Mike to see. She started walking backwards from the kitchen to the bedroom. She wiggled her finger for Mike to follow. "The robe and tie are off now. What do you think that I'm gonna do next?"

"I'm definitely gonna follow you, Sugar. Just what are you up to?"

Reba unbuttoned the top bottom on the dress shirt. "Come in to my parlor, said the spider to the fly."

"Are you tryin' to put me under your spell?"

"No, but I think that I'm under your spell, dear." Reba unbuttoned the next button.

Reba entered the bedroom quickly and sat down on the bed. The door slammed shut and locked just before Mike approached the room. Reba quickly got dressed. The door opened and Reba exited the room, fully clothed and humming. "Gotcha!"

Reba giggled. Paige joined in her laughter. "She got you good. You shoulda seen your face."

"You'll pay for that, Sal."

Reba folded her hands. "Oh, yeah?"

Mike made a move towards her. "Yeah!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Reba took off running. Mike chased Reba around the kitchen and into doorway of the bedroom. Reba stopped running. She saw a glowing figure in their bedroom. The figure turned around. Reba started to feel funny. She felt discomfort in her abdomen. The figure was Terry Holliway.

Reba pointed at Terry. "Whoa! Mike, Terry is in our bedroom. I can see him."

Pain ripped through Reba's abdomen. Reba bent over from the pain. "Somethin' is wrong with me again. Call an ambulance, honey! I need to go to a hospital right now." Reba looked up at Terry. "Terry, I swear that if you weren't already dead, I'd kill ya."

Brock was on the telephone in the living room calling for an ambulance. Paige and Barbra Jean rushed over to Reba. Reba looked up at Mike. "I'm so sorry that something bad is happening again. I love you, Jack. I'm always gonna love ya. I love you too, Paige. Bye, Barbra Jean. Goodbye, Brock. I'm sorry." Reba fell over and passed out from the pain.

_Author's note- I could leave the chapter here. I know that most of this is from chapter nine of Believe in Love Again. I don't want any readers to think that I will be using too much of any resource like Back to the Future or Peggy Sue Got Married, which gave me inspiration to write this story. I will be nice and give this chapter a nicer ending instead of the cliffhanger in chapter 10 of Believe in Love Again where Reba falls down on the floor and her heart stops. Instead I will give Reba Hart and readers a wonderful treat. Reba will finally have something that she has always wanted for the past twenty-five years, even though it only lasts for a moment._

Reba stood in a room full of white light. In front of her stood some of the most important people that she's ever loved who have passed away. Standing in front of her were Terry Holliway (Mike's brother), Barbara Ann Grant (Paige's mother), John D. Hart (Brock's father) and Vince McEntire (Reba's grandpa). Barbara Ann was holding a bundle in her arms.

Reba ran up to Terry and hugged him. "Terry, you haven't left my thoughts all weekend. I had this dream about you. I know that Mike and Kim would love to see ya again."

"I know. I've really missed ya, too. Thank you for forgiving me. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I've tried to make it up to ya. I gave you that dream you had two nights ago. I'm glad that you and Mike are finally tryin' to see if ya can make things work. Thanks for bein' a good friend to Kim. My wife is not the easiest woman in the world to get along with."

"It's okay. I'm surprised how much I've missed being friends with her. You know she told me when she was fourteen that she wanted to marry you. You two were definitely meant to be."

"And you are the nicest person in the world even when you don't have to be. I'm lucky to get to be your guardian angel."

"I know you told me that in my dream the other night. Who was my guardian angel before you were? There had to have been someone else watchin' over me before 2004."

A man with grayish-silver hair and eyes that looked just like Reba's own baby blues walked up to her. "That would be me, little one. I've been watching over you your whole life until he got the job, but technically I've been your official guardian angel since 1979."

Reba ran to him. "Oh, Papa! I've missed you so much!" She gave him a big hug that lasted for what seemed like several minutes.

"I know that you're being looked after very well back home. Kenny has been watching over you and your grandmother for a long time now."

"I love him, but he's not you. No one can replace you."

"Can I try? You're still too good for that bum son of mine." Reba turned around when she heard that voice. A tall man with white hair and eyes that looked just like Brock's deep blue ones walked up to hugged her next.

"Oh, John D! I'd always hoped that I'd see you again. I never got the chance to say goodbye."

"Hey, Sunshine! You look good. Thanks for gettin' my boy to do right by me in the end. I love where the two of you buried me."

Reba reached up to touch his face. "When you died, he cried for ya and even called you dad. He actually apologized to me. In a way, it brought us closer together. Brock and I are grandparents now."

"You've done a fine job bringing up my grandchildren, Reba. I'm proud of each and every one of them."

"Do they have swans here?" Reba asked, mockingly.

"Not on the golf courses, they don't! You wouldn't believe how wonderful the golf courses are here. Tell Brock the golf is great here."

Reba nodded. "I will. I'm closer to you than I am to my own father."

"Don't say that, Reba. Your father loves you very much." A woman stepped forward with flowing blonde hair and eyes that resembled Paige's hazel ones.

"Spoken like a true stepmother. When are you ever gonna learn?"

Barbara Ann laughed. "When are ya gonna forgive him for somethin' that happened twenty-five years ago? Especially when you love my little unplanned blessing so much."

"I'd always wanted a sister. You were like a sister to me for a long time. I didn't actually bond with her until after you were gone. It forced me to try to make up for what she was gonna miss with you. It was so hard right after the baby was gone to see her so alive, vibrant, and happy. Then you made it easy to come home. I got to watch her grow up without feeling so sad. You are the best matchmaker I know. How else could Mike and I have gotten past losing the baby together if it weren't for you making us Paige's godparents? I'm sorry that we couldn't get it together enough to actually raise her like you wanted."

"That's okay. I didn't really know that Brock guy too well, but he didn't turn out to be such a bad guy after all. I've seen you really happy. Being a mother and a grandmother really suits you."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to do more for Paige. I've tried so hard, but she's makin' a lot of scary choices right now. I'm trying to help her get out of the mess that she's made for herself."

"Yes, you are encouraging my daughter to lie and cheat right now. Thanks a lot, Reba. But seriously, that Greg guy is a creep! You're doin' fine with her, believe me. I'm not sure if I'd have done any better with her myself."

"Thanks, Barbara Ann. That means a lot."

"Hey, Sunshine. She's holding somethin' that belongs to ya." John D. commented.

"You've taken care of my baby and they've let me take care of yours here."

Reba's eyes filled with tears. "Is that my baby?" Reba looked around. "Does anyone have a chair for me? I think that I need to sit down."

Terry helped Reba sit down into a nearby chair. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"You mean like in my dream? Do I actually get to hold him right now?"

Barbara Ann nodded. Reba smiled and held out her arms. Tears were still running down her face. The baby was placed in his mother's waiting arms. "He's so beautiful." Reba looked into her son's eyes. "Do you know who I am? I'm your mommy and I've waited an awfully long time to see you again, my precious baby." She rocked the baby back and forth in her arms.

"My son was a d—n fool to let ya go. You sure do look happy with that baby in your arms."

"I am happy. I'd give up everything I have just to fix things and make them right again. I'd give up Brock and Mike just to have the chance to raise this little boy. If I had one wish, it would be to go back to make things right."

"Your wish is my command," Terry announced.

"What do you mean?"

"You've asked for this before. The big guy is gonna let ya have that wish. You can go back to fix things if you can."

"Not now! Please let me have just a little longer with him."

"Reba, you'll get another chance to hold him again. I promise, but you have to go now."

"Terry, tell me. Can I change things enough so he can live? Do I have the chance to save him?"

"Reba, you have the power to change anything that you want. The choices are all up to you."

Reba kissed the baby's forehead and handed him back to Barbara Ann. She took Terry's hand and started walking away. She stopped suddenly and turned around as she heard a little girl's voice calling out to her. A little girl with red hair and blue eyes ran up to her and hugged her legs. "Mommy, wait!"

"Hi, there. I've seen you before in a dream."

"Hi, I'm Maggie. You're my mommy. I wanted to see you before you go. I wanted to meet you."

Reba bent down and hugged Maggie. "Hi, Sweetie. It is so nice to meet you, too."

"I'm scared."

"What do you have to be scared of, Sweetie?"

"I love you and my daddy so much. If you aren't careful, I won't get to be born. I want to be born, Mommy. I want to go home with you. I don't want to go away. Please don't let me go away."

"Sweetheart, I promise that I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you and baby John are born and that you both get to go home with me. I won't let either of you go away. I love both of you so much. It's gonna be okay, Sweetie. Mommy isn't gonna let anything happen to you. You stay here with Papa. He took care of me when I was little like you. He won't let anythin' happen to you, my precious. You also got Uncle Terry, Barbara Ann, and John D. You don't worry about anything. If you need me, you can come and visit me in my dreams."

"Okay, Mommy. I love you." Reba gave her daughter one last hug.

"Reba, I'd consider it an honor to keep my eye on this little one for you."

Reba walked over to John D. and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, John D. There's one more favor that I need ya to do for me."

"What kind of favor?"

"Haunt Barbra Jean for me. Liz hasn't made her as miserable as I'd hoped. She needs a swift kick in the rear from her father-in-law. I promise that it will be fun and it'll make Brock really mad."

"You've got yourself a deal, Sunshine. Did you know that she wanted singing Baptists and doves at my funeral?"

Reba laughed. "I remember."

"It'll be the most fun that I've had since I've been dead. It'd be nice to scare the holy heck out of my son, too. I'd consider it an honor to help you. That boy isn't gonna change things without a kick in the rear from his old man. Bye, Reba. I'll see you again, Sunshine."

Reba waved to the loved ones that she was leaving behind and let Terry lead her away again.

When Reba opened her eyes, she was lying in bed in her old room in her parents' house. Terry was gone. She got up from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Whoa! This is better than plastic surgery. My body is even better than it has been in years and I can do anything that I want."

She looked at the calendar on the wall. The page was on March 1983. Reba started dancing around the room. "This is the best day, hey! She has gone away, hey! All I did was pray, hey! Nothin' left to say, hey! No more Barbra Jean, hey! All I do is grin, hey! No more Barbra Jean, hey! All I do is finally win, hey!" she sang proudly.

Meanwhile back at McAlester Regional Hospital, Reba was lying unconscious in her hospital bed. Brock was sitting in a chair beside her bed, holding her hand with tears running down her face. He had persuaded Mike and Barbra Jean to take everyone else out to dinner so the kids wouldn't worry about their mother so much. Suddenly he saw a glowing figure near Reba's hospital bed. It was Terry Holliway.

"Brock, you have to come with me right now. Reba has made a wish and you have to stop her."

"What are you talkin' about? She's just had surgery. She hasn't come out of the anesthesia yet. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up. Look, who I'm talkin' to. I'm talkin' to a guy who's been dead for the last four years. I need to get some sleep."

"No, Brock. I'm really here. When she passed out, she was given a chance to go upstairs for a little while. I'm her guardian angel. She's been given the chance to travel to the past to change anything that she wants. She wants to marry Mike and save the baby. She can wipe everything else out if she wants to. That means that she can make it so she's been married to Mike for the last twenty-five years."

"If that's what she really wants, why should I stop her? She's been tellin' me how much she wishes that things were different."

"I hate to tell you this. If she does wipe everything else out, then there will be no Kyra and Jake Hart and no Cheyenne, Elizabeth, or John Montgomery. Unfortunately, the baby's death was meant to happen. It has to be that way or your children and grandchildren will never be born. You can let her make the decisions or you can do something to stop her. You will lose her. It will be as if she never loved you. Your home and family in Houston won't exist anymore.

Can you imagine your life without them in it? It will leave your present and future uncertain. Everything you've had for twenty-five years will be gone. Something else will be in its place. I'm not sure what that will be. I can't even guarantee that you will still have Barbra Jean and Henry left in your life. Each decision builds onto another one. Those are the building blocks of your life.

Reba hired Barbra Jean to work for you. That's why you met Barbra Jean. You live in Houston because that's where you wanted to live with Reba. You started a relationship with Barbra Jean because your marriage to Reba was in trouble. That won't happen either. You say that Reba is your best friend and you love her. Do you think that she'd truly be happy in that other life that she's been fantasizing about all this time? Will it be a life that truly makes her happy? You have to decide what to do right now. You can come with me and help her find the peace that she needs to make with her past. There are some things that she can change that won't hurt anything in the present or future. Shouldn't you be there to help her with that?"

"Okay, Terry. You're right. I wanna fight for her. I don't wanna lose her. I don't even want her to marry Mike in December. I can't let that wedding happen again in the past. So where are we going?"

"We're goin' back to 1983. It's March 28, 1983. You will slip into your old body and your old life from back then. Reba is in her old body and she's seventeen. She doesn't know that you are this Brock. To her, you are the annoying pain in the butt that she couldn't stand back then. You'll have to remember to live your old life from your past. You'll have to find a way to get Reba off this path that she's determined to go down.

Good luck. You're gonna need it. This is the Reba with the temper, magic and all. She sees the old you as an obstacle to her happiness. It's gonna take a lot to change that stubborn mind of hers. You can change things, too. If you want a better relationship with her, you're gonna get her to really trust you. She's never really trusted you completely before. That's why there are so many things about her that you are just finding out now."

"I get it. I know what I have to do. Thanks, Terry. You're a good friend. I can't believe that you're helping me like this."

"This is your last chance, man. You won't get another one. She'll either love you or hate you. I love my nieces and nephews. I don't want to see their lives erased either. Reba's been through so much. She won't find real happiness until she makes peace with the past so she can move on in the present."

When Brock opened his eyes, he was lying in bed in his old dorm room at college that he shared with Mike. Terry was gone. He got up from the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was very pleased with the image he saw in the mirror.

"I can do this. I'm in great shape. I can get her to fall for me again. I have to get my family back!" he thought to himself. He hopped off the bed and ran out of the dorm room.

Brock tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing at this moment in his old life. He wondered when he would see Reba again. He wondered how she'd react to seeing him again like this in his twenty year old body. Reba also tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing in her old life. She wanted to find Mike. Where would he be right then? What did she want to do right then? What were her instincts telling her to do? ….

When will Reba and Brock run into each other? Will Brock be able to get Reba to love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be? What will Brock's next move be? Who will Reba choose to confide in? What decisions will Reba make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this chapter and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

**I live in the Central time zone. There was a Reba Marathon on Lifetime cable channel on Friday, March 25****th****. Episode 10 of Working Class aired at 7 p.m. and Episode 9 aired as a repeat at 7:30 p.m. on CMT. Reba aired from 7-10 p.m. and 1-1:30 a.m. on Lifetime. I missed the first hour of the Reba marathon to watch Working Class since episode 10 does not have a repeat airing scheduled yet. I watched the Reba marathon on Lifetime from 8-10 p.m. The Reba pilot aired at 1 a.m. That was how I started to celebrate Reba's birthday and got ready to focus on more Reba fanfic writing. The Reba marathon was so great to watch while writing my fanfics.**

**Episode 10 that will air on Friday, March 25th, features special guest Lesley Ann Warren as Carli's mom. It is called Medieval Woman. Carli gets more than she bargained for when her man-eater mother takes Pam to a renaissance faire. Lesley Ann Warren has starred in two country music themed movies, Baja Oklahoma (1988) with Julia Roberts and Pure Country (1992) with George Strait. There is no repeat airing of this episode scheduled so far. This episode was great! Pam is so much like Kyra Hart. Carli's mom is ever wackier than Reba's mom. In this episode, Carli mud wrestles to defend the family honor. Carli's mom's name is Barbara Ann. This is funny because Brock's mom called Barbra Jean by the name of Barbara Ann. I liked the name enough to use it in my story.**

**Episode 11 that will air on Friday, April 1****st****, features special guest David Faustino as Carli's date. It is called Short, Then Sweet. Carli brings an Internet date to Rob's housewarming party, hoping to prove what a catch she is. Episode 12 will also air that night, featuring the family's move to their current home. I always loved Married with Children. David Faustino is very funny. These episodes will repeat at 12-1 a.m. so feel free to enjoy the Reba marathon on Lifetime from 7-10 p.m. and 1-1:30 a.m. These are the airing times every Friday night for Reba on Lifetime.**

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. These are the wonderful readers who have added me to their author alerts.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._


	2. A New Beginning

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning **

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, and Maggie****.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- When Reba opened her eyes, she was lying in bed in her old room in her parents' house. Terry was gone. She got up from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Whoa! This is better than plastic surgery. My body is even better than it has been in years and I can do anything that I want."

She looked at the calendar on the wall. The page was on March 1983. Reba started dancing around the room. "This is the best day, hey! She has gone away, hey! All I did was pray, hey! Nothin' left to say, hey! No more Barbra Jean, hey! All I do is grin, hey! No more Barbra Jean, hey! All I do is finally win, hey!" she sang proudly.

Meanwhile back at McAlester Regional Hospital, Reba was lying unconscious in her hospital bed. Brock was sitting in a chair beside her bed, holding her hand with tears running down his face. He had persuaded Mike and Barbra Jean to take everyone else out to dinner so the kids wouldn't worry about their mother so much. Suddenly he saw a glowing figure near Reba's hospital bed. It was Terry Holliway.

"Brock, you have to come with me right now. Reba has made a wish and you have to stop her."

"What are you talkin' about? She's just had surgery. She hasn't come out of the anesthesia yet. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up. Look, who I'm talkin' to. I'm talkin' to a guy who's been dead for the last four years. I need to get some sleep."

"No, Brock. I'm really here. When she passed out, she was given a chance to go upstairs for a little while. I'm her guardian angel. She's been given the chance to travel to the past to change anything that she wants. She wants to marry Mike and save the baby. She can wipe everything else out if she wants to. That means that she can make it so she's been married to Mike for the last twenty-five years."

"If that's what she really wants, why should I stop her? She's been tellin' me how much she wishes that things were different."

"I hate to tell you this. If she does wipe everything else out, then there will be no Kyra and Jake Hart and no Cheyenne, Elizabeth, or John Montgomery. Unfortunately, the baby's death was meant to happen. It has to be that way or your children and grandchildren will never be born. You can let her make the decisions or you can do something to stop her. You will lose her. It will be as if she never loved you. Your home and family in Houston won't exist anymore.

Can you imagine your life without them in it? It will leave your present and future uncertain. Everything you've had for twenty-five years will be gone. Something else will be in its place. I'm not sure what that will be. I can't even guarantee that you will still have Barbra Jean and Henry left in your life. Each decision builds onto another one. Those are the building blocks of your life.

Reba hired Barbra Jean to work for you. That's why you met Barbra Jean. You live in Houston because that's where you wanted to live with Reba. You started a relationship with Barbra Jean because your marriage to Reba was in trouble. That won't happen either. You say that Reba is your best friend and you love her. Do you think that she'd truly be happy in that other life that she's been fantasizing about all this time? Will it be a life that truly makes her happy? You have to decide what to do right now. You can come with me and help her find the peace that she needs to make with her past. There are some things that she can change that won't hurt anything in the present or future. Shouldn't you be there to help her with that?"

"Okay, Terry. You're right. I wanna fight for her. I don't wanna lose her. I don't even want her to marry Mike in December. I can't let that wedding happen again in the past. So where are we going?"

"We're goin' back to 1983. It's March 28, 1983. You will slip into your old body and your old life from back then. Reba is in her old body and she's seventeen. She doesn't know that you are this Brock. To her, you are the annoying pain in the butt that she couldn't stand back then. You'll have to remember to live your old life from your past. You'll have to find a way to get Reba off this path that she's determined to go down.

Good luck. You're gonna need it. This is the Reba with the temper, magic and all. She sees the old you as an obstacle to her happiness. It's gonna take a lot to change that stubborn mind of hers. You can change things, too. If you want a better relationship with her, you're gonna get her to really trust you. She's never really trusted you completely before. That's why there are so many things about her that you are just finding out now."

"I get it. I know what I have to do. Thanks, Terry. You're a good friend. I can't believe that you're helping me like this."

"This is your last chance, man. You won't get another one. She'll either love you or hate you. I love my nieces and nephews. I don't want to see their lives erased either. Reba's been through so much. She won't find real happiness until she makes peace with the past so she can move on in the present."

When Brock opened his eyes, he was lying in bed in his old dorm room at college that he shared with Mike. Terry was gone. He got up from the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was very pleased with the image he saw in the mirror.

"I can do this. I'm in great shape. I can get her to fall for me again. I have to get my family back!" he thought to himself. He hopped off the bed and ran out of the dorm room.

Brock tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing at this moment in his old life. He wondered when he would see Reba again. He wondered how she'd react to seeing him again like this in his twenty year old body. Reba also tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing in her old life. She wanted to find Mike. Where would he be right then? What did she want to do right then? What were her instincts telling her to do? ….

When will Reba and Brock run into each other? Will Brock be able to get Reba to love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be? What will Brock's next move be? Who will Reba choose to confide in? What decisions will Reba make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out this chapter!

**Summary: We left the story in chapter one on March 28, 1983. Reba collapsed in the apartment in McAlester and ended up having surgery in the hospital. She was unconscious during this time. Terry Holliway is Reba's guardian angel. He takes Reba to see some loved ones in heaven. She gets a chance to see her grandpa, John D, and Paige's mom. The biggest surprise was when Reba was given baby John to hold in her arms after twenty-five years. **

**She made a wish that she could change her past. She wants to save baby John's life. Terry tells her that she has one chance to return to 1983 before her birthday to change things. Before Terry takes her away, she meets her future daughter, Maggie. Maggie tells her that if Reba's not careful she will erase Maggie's future existence. Reba promises her daughter that she will go back to the past and fix things so she take baby John and Maggie home with her. John D asks Reba if he could keep an eye on Maggie for her while she's taking her journey. Reba agrees and makes John D promise to haunt Barbra Jean. **

**Reba is starting to display some old hostility towards Barbra Jean that she's kept repressed for a long time. Reba awakens in her bedroom in her parents' home. She sees that she has indeed awoken to her seventeen year old self. She feels energized and ready to take on the challenge of changing her life. Terry goes to see Brock in Reba's hospital room. He tells Brock about Reba's journey and desire to change her past. He tells Brock that if Reba succeeds then everything might be erased for him-all of their children, grandchildren, home and life. **

**Terry tells Brock that Mike's family with Kim will be erased, too. He doesn't want that to happen. He wants Reba to make peace with her past and return to her present without changing too many events. Terry wants Reba to make peace with baby John's death. Brock returns to his dorm room that he shared with Mike Holliway in 1983. He is determined to get Reba to fall in love with him again.** **Reba is going to try to change some stuff. If you seen Back to the Future or Peggy Sue Got Married, then you know that some things will be different when Reba returns to the present time. The question is what will she change? Keep reading to find out more!**

The answers to these questions will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married.

Now on with our next chapter-  
Brock tried to remember where Reba was during this time. His memory failed him. Just then, Mike came into the room. "Hey, buddy. Wanna meet the girls at the creek? Reba and Lori Ann don't have school today." Brock grabbed his swimming trunks and a towel. He followed Mike out the door like a shot. He didn't need to be asked twice. He figured that this would be easier than he thought.

Reba remembered this day vividly. Her dad was home for a family dinner. He was going to spend the weekend with Reba and Helen for a change. Reba was thrilled to have her father home and it was a bonus that it would force Helen to behave herself for a change. Lori Ann arrived and wanted to meet the boys at the creek. Before the boys arrived, Lori Ann talked Reba into a love spell. Reba described her perfect man and asked for him to arrive in her life soon. She thought about how silly that was to her now. She did the spell and laughed as she spoke the words. "I want a man who wants me so bad that he can't stand it. He'll be there whenever I need him. He'll drop everything to rush into my arms because I'm the most important person in his life. I want a man who's funny and smart. I want a man who will cherish and will really listen to me. He has to have a great body."

"And he has to be good in bed. He also has to be rich with a big house and a hot car," Lori Ann added.

"Where are we gonna find a man like that in Oklahoma? Get real, Lori Ann. It was fun, wishin' someone up like that, but it's never gonna happen."

"Never, say never."

Reba laughed and she released the words that she wrote for all the qualities she wanted in her perfect man into the wind. Lori Ann handed her a cigarette. They peeled off their shorts and sat in their bikinis on the blanket, waiting for the guys. Brock and Mike arrived and Brock couldn't jump out of the truck fast enough. Brock was not prepared for the sight of Reba in her blue bikini. It showed off way more skin that she would normally reveal. That's when he had to remind himself that she was living as her past self. As gorgeous as she was the night before when she performed on stage, she was undeniably more beautiful now. She had that innocence and sweetness that he found so attractive about her. It was odd to see her like that. He had to remind himself that his Reba was inside that body. She was far from innocent and that was partly his fault. He took away the sweetness about her. She sat on the blanket, smoking a cigarette. It was so strange for him to see her smoking again. She'd quit when she got pregnant with Cheyenne.

When Reba saw Mike walking up the path, she had to hold back from rushing into his arms. She had to remember that they weren't together at the moment. He was dating Kim again. Reba and Mike were just friends now. That thought tore at Reba's heart a bit. She was going to have to win him back all over again. That's when she saw who was with him. Brock was walking up the path right behind Mike. Reba knew that she'd see Brock at some point. He was friends with Mike and they hung around the same social circles. She wasn't prepared to see him on day one though. He took off his shirt and revealed his muscular athlete body from playing football. The sun was reflecting off his golden locks. Reba sat there staring at him. She couldn't help it. She was lost in memories of this man. This was the man that she fell in love with and married. This man had been gone for much too long and it was shocking for Reba to see him like this again. It had been at least twenty years since he'd been this Brock.

She had to remind herself that this was the arrogant, womanizing Brock from their early years. He went through women like most people went through socks, but at least she remembered a reason why he was there. She cast a spell for the perfect man to appear before her. Right after that, Mike and Brock came walking up to her. She wasn't sure what to think. Just what was the universe trying to tell her anyway?

Brock bent down to whisper in her ear. "Take a picture. It lasts longer, Red. See anything you like."

"Shut up! You are always so full of it. The sun was in my eyes and I couldn't see anything there for a second."

"Your eyes were full of somethin' for sure. That's why women call me Golden God."

Reba looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't even remember how she ever saw this man as sensitive and caring. "Ugh, you're blocking our sun with that big overgrown head of yours." Reba threw her head back and tried an old move to get Mike to notice her. She arched her back and stuck her chest just a little further ever so subtly. She shook her long copper locks to swing about her shoulders. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. She slowly took a drag off the cigarette just like Lori Ann taught her so he'd be focused on her mouth. Mike and Brock stood there, watching her.

Mike remembered that this was Reba and wanting her was not allowed anymore. "Still sucking on the cancer sticks, I see."

"Yeah, I do what I want when I want. You've got no right to tell me anything. You're not my boyfriend anymore. Not that I would let my boyfriend stop me anyway."

"Kim doesn't smoke. That's the most attractive thing about her."

"Really, I thought you liked her because she's such a soulless tramp. She likes cheap thrills."

Brock and Lori Ann laughed at that one. Brock held up a case of beer. "Do I look a little more attractive now that I'm carryin' this?"

"Maybe, I'll have to see after I have a couple of beers." She quickly grabbed a beer for emphasis.

That's when they heard someone coming up the path towards them. "Craaap! That could be Maddi or my parents. I don't wanna be grounded this weekend."

Brock thought that it was hilarious that Reba was worried about getting grounded by her folks.

"Reba, if you get grounded just sneak out. Now relax and be cool," Lori Ann explained.

Reba's breath got stuck in her throat. Standing before her was Greg Brooks. She didn't remember this part of her past. "Reba, can I talk to ya for a sec?"

Reba tried to casually get off the blanket and focused on holding the cigarette with confidence and doing her sexy walk for Mike to notice as she walked away. Reba made sure that they stayed near the others. She didn't trust him at all. She wanted to blow him off, but she didn't want to make him even angrier at her. That wasn't good for Paige in the future. "What do you want? I'm tryin' to have some fun with my friends."

"I know. I heard that Mike was still datin' Kim. The Spring Fling is this Saturday. I was wonderin' if you were goin' with anyone. It's ladies choice, so have you asked anyone yet?"

That was when Reba remembered. She did blow him off. She was rude and mean. She laughed in his face. She decided to take a different approach this time. Heaven only knew the lengths that she would go to help her sister! She smiled sweetly. "No, Kim already asked Mike."

"Would you consider goin' with someone else?" he asked tentatively.

She put her hand on her hip and did her little pose. It always worked on Mike. It was working on Greg, too. "Do ya really wanna go with me? You don't like me anymore. You called me an evil wicked slut."

"I'm really sorry. Look, couldn't we put the past behind us. High school is almost over and I'd like us to be friends, not enemies."

"That would be nice for a change. I'm sorry for everything. I really didn't mean to hurt ya. I really love him, you know. We're just on a break right now."

"I could help you make him jealous."

"What's the catch?"

"Just the pleasure of your company. I'd like to take you out on a real date. We never did that before."

"Not if Tommy's gonna be around. I can't stand him."

"No problem. Anything you want. You know you're even more beautiful than you were back then, you know."

Reba was nervous. She wasn't used to this side of him. She hadn't seen it in almost thirty years. "Okay, will you go with me to the Spring Fling?"

"Yes, Madam. It would be my pleasure." He beamed at her and was using his best manners with her.

"Just so you know. Nothin' is gonna happen. I still haven't… you know," Reba tried to explain carefully. She still wasn't confident about talking about making love unless it was with the man that she was in love with.

"The thing with Tommy?" he asked softly.

"He lied," she responded flatly.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that I ever doubted ya," he said, taking her hand in his. Reba was trying to keep her breathing even and not give anything away. She was furious that she had to give this Academy Award winning performance. She prayed that her sister would wake up and leave this man far behind. He was being so sweet. She knew that was what Paige was seeing. Greg could be very charming when he wanted to be. She was going to have to trend carefully. She wanted to make peace with him and Kim to stop the war that loomed on the horizon. She was going to swallow her pride and pretend to be sweet and forgiving. "I'll see you on Saturday. I'll pick you up at six."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Greg's smile grew wider when she said that. He turned to walk back down the path away from them, whistling as he walked away.

Lori Ann walked up to Reba. "Are you okay?" Reba was visibly shaken. Lori Ann offered her another cigarette and Reba gladly accepted it. Her hands were shaking. Brock could see how distressed Reba was. He really hated that guy. What did he want with Reba now?

Mike rushed up to Reba. "Are you okay, Sal? What did he want?"

"He wanted to go to the Spring Fling with me."

"You turned him down, right?" Mike stood there, determined to keep Reba from getting herself into trouble.

"What do you care? We're over, right? I'm free to go out with anyone that I want."

"There's something not right about that guy," Mike pointed out with concern.

"Jealous? I'm tired of staying home while everyone else enjoys their senior year. I'm not gonna sit at home and wait for you forever."

"I never asked you to."

"Of course, you did. You give me the sad puppy dog face every time I talk about going out on a date with someone else. You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me either. You want to keep me waiting for ya until you decide that you want me. That's not okay with me anymore. See I'm worth more than that. I hope that you have a nice time at Spring Fling. I know that I am. I want to be in love with someone who sees me as an equal. You don't."

"Go out with anyone that you want to. Just don't go out with that guy. For the record, you were the one who didn't want to plan a future with me. I'm not the one who broke us up this time. I still love you, Sal."

"Is that what you tell her too? You know how I feel about seeing her draped all over you in public," Reba's voice was breaking slightly.

"Come on, you can go to the dance with anyone else except that guy. Please don't do this."

Reba put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't remember this, but you asked me to help Paige. That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna save her from that guy."

"Who's Paige?"

"A friend of mine from Ada. You met her once a while ago. She needs my help."

"You just have to be the one to risk your own life? Something is not right about this."

"I know what I'm doin'. Trust me." Reba stated confidently before grabbing the rope and swinging up to jump into the water.

Mike turned to Lori Ann and Brock. "She'd hidin' somethin', isn't she?" he asked Lori Ann.

"Yeah and it's really bad. I swore not to tell. I can't tell you or anyone else."

Mike swore and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "She'll do whatever she wants just to spite me."

"You could always break up with the bimbo. That would stop her," Lori Ann quipped.

Mike rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not gonna keep playin' these games with her."

"But it's really serious this time and she doesn't trust you enough to tell ya."

"We need a plan. I have a bad feeling about this. I just wanna keep her safe. She can date anyone she wants as long as she's safe. Our band is playin' at the dance. Brock, you could come with us on the gig and keep an eye on Reba. You can sing and play guitar. That way, she won't think that we're spying on her. She hates that."

"Sure, I'll be glad to keep an eye on her. That guy is bad news," Brock responded. He was just as worried as Mike was about what Reba was about to do. He planned to stick to Reba like glue on Saturday night.

Saturday night came around. Reba was dressed in a peach dress that flowed and went passed her knees. It was accented by a silk rose. She was trying to dress classy. She didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression. Greg showed up and JV was pleasantly surprised to see him at their door asking their daughter out on a date again. He bought her a red rose corsage. Her mom went out and got a traditional red rose boutonniere for Reba to give Greg. Her parents took pictures. Reba smiled for the camera as she pinned it on him, hoping that she would at least have some fun that night, despite her escort.

Brock was driving his truck that night. He followed Greg's car all the way from Reba's house to the dance at McAlester High School from a less noticeable distance. His date was Lori Ann and she was aware of the plan. She was at the dance, waiting for him. So far so good, Greg had been a perfect gentleman. Reba wasn't sure what to think about that. She wanted to relax and enjoy the evening, but the memory of him forcibly holding her up against her living room wall kept her from getting too comfortable.

Reba was shocked to see Brock up on stage with the band. He sang Livin' On a Prayer, Wanted Dead or Alive, and Love Somebody. Reba was pleasantly surprised. They'd known each other for almost thirty years and she'd never seen him on stage with Mike and the band before. She was clearly impressed. Kyra didn't just inherit her talent from her mother. It was clear that she'd inherited a little bit from each parent. Reba smiled when she thought of Kyra. She wondered what her wisecracking daughter would think of all this. "Penny for your thoughts," Brock said softly near her ear.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about a friend. She'd find this so funny. She doesn't see me as the fun type."

"That's too bad. I think that you're a lot of fun."

Reba looked at him narrowly and crossed her arms in front of her. "Sure you do. That's why you torture me endlessly."

"Haven't you ever heard of the rules?" he asked. Reba shook her head. "A guy just can't tell a girl that he likes her. Boys always bug the girl first. I'm not gonna show you that I like you first. You might make fun of me."

"I wanna say something clever, but I think that I'll keep my mouth shut for now."

"Smart girl. Do you wanna dance?"

"I'm here with Greg. I don't want to make him mad."

Brock pointed to a nearby group of people dancing. "See, he's dancing with Lori Ann. Come on, dance with me." He pulled her into his arms.

"So, you're here with Lori Ann?" she asked, trying to make small talk. She was nervous and she didn't know what else to say. It was funny how unsure she was at this moment. Maybe it was the teenage hormones running rampant through her body or maybe it was how different he was. It made her wish that he'd been that way before.

Brock bent down and whispered soft and low in her ear. "Only because you didn't ask me first."

Reba shivered and she didn't know why. She decided to handle this the old way. "Sure, because you've just been dyin' to go out with me. Right?" she quipped. Sarcasm worked for her just as well as it worked for Kyra. Reba felt a tiny stab of pain in her heart. There was a possibility that none of this was real. She could wake up in the hospital and this could all be a dream. She considered that as a very real possibility. Why else would Brock be treating her like this? This was about a year ahead of schedule. Another stab of pain came and went. Her Brock was back in 2008, being a mo-ron. Why else would he climb into her bed like he did the other night? She was still trying to work that out in her head. She continued the conversation. "Mike is your best friend and Lori Ann is mine."

"I know."

"I'm not sure how you and Mike handle things, but Lori Ann and I don't date each other's men. If you date her, don't come sniffin' 'round me. Got it."

"Yeah, I know. I do really wanna date ya."

"It's not over between me and Mike. Not for me. I still love him. You shouldn't want to date me under those circumstances. It's true. I stay home night after night, waiting for him to wise up."

Brock looked into Reba's eyes and knew that she was speaking the truth. He remembered that from the first time they lived through this. "Why don't we just agree to spend time together, have fun, and not worry about anythin' serious?"

Reba eyed him suspiciously. "You really wanna date me under those circumstances?"

"Yeah, we'll keep things casual and fun. At least, it would keep your mind off your loneliness. Mike might value you more if you'd stop letting him jerk you around."

"I wish that I could dispute that, but I can't. I've let him get away with the on and off thing for so long. Okay, I'll consider datin' you, but not tonight. Tonight I'm with Greg, okay?"

Brock flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. He had perfect teeth. She wouldn't expect any less from the future dentist. The proximity and body heat radiated through her senses. She had to keep her wits about her. She didn't have to worry about that for long. Mike came along to ask her to sing with the band just like he always did. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She got on stage and sang Alone.

**You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone**

**Till now I always got by on my own**  
**I never really cared until I met you**  
**And now it chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone**

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you**

**How do I get you alone**  
**How do I get you alone**  
**How do I get you alone**

She flashed Mike a sweet smile and persuaded him to sing a duet with her. She settled on a fun song that she'd heard from the movie, The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia called Hangin' Up the Gun.

**Reba: Love is sweet, and life is short  
Our love reads like a score card  
This ain't what you call a gentle sport  
We aim right for the heart**

**Both: We're dangerous together**  
**This kind of love ain't healthy for anyone**  
**We're gonna kill each other,**  
**I know it**  
**Before we're done,**  
**I'm hangin' up the gun**

**We're gonna hurt each other**  
**We don't know how to separate hate from love**  
**We're gonna kill each other**  
**I know it**  
**Before we're done,**  
**I'm hangin' up the gun**

**Mike: I love you**  
**You love me**  
**It gets bigger and bigger**  
**But then I throw one**  
**And you throw two**  
**We're always fingering the trigger**

**Both: We're dangerous together**  
**This kind of love ain't healthy for anyone**  
**We're gonna kill each other**  
**I know it**  
**Before we're done,**  
**I'm hangin' up the gun**

**We're gonna hurt each other**  
**We don't know how to separate hate from love**  
**We're gonna kill each other**  
**I know it**  
**Before we're done,**  
**I'm hangin' up the gun**

**Reba: I'm hangin' up the gun**

She looked at Mike and then whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna sing a song next and have some fun with it. Everybody in town already talks about us. Might as well entertain everyone up here instead of through the grapevine." Reba decided to sing Sin Wagon. She gave the band their instructions for the chords and began to sing.

**He pushed me 'round  
now I'm drawin' the line  
He lived his life  
now I'm gonna go live mine  
I'm sick on wastin' my time  
Well now I've been good for way too long  
Found my red dress and I'm gonna throw it on  
'Bout to get too far gone**

**Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition**  
**Need a little bit more of my twelve ounce nutrition**  
**One more helpin' of what I've been havin'**  
**I'm takin' my turn on the sin wagon**

**On a mission to make something happen**  
**Feel like Delilah lookin' for Samson**  
**Do a little mattress dancin'**  
**That's right I said mattress dancin'**

**Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition**  
**Need a little bit more**  
**of what I've been missin'**  
**I don't know where I'll be crashin'**  
**But I'm arrivin' on a sin wagon**

**When it's my turn to march up to glory**  
**I'm gonna have one hell of a story**  
**That's if he forgives me**  
**Oh, lord please forgive me**

**Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition**  
**Need a little bit more of that sweet salvation**  
**They may take me**  
**with my feet draggin'**  
**But I'll fly away on a sin wagon**

**I'll fly away on a sin wagon**

She decided to change this up with the next song, Love Is a Battlefield. She wondered if Mike even was paying attention to the words that she sang.

**Woah, we are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield**

**You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay**  
**Why do you hurt me so bad?**  
**Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why**  
**But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side**

**We are young, no one can tell us we're wrong**  
**No promises, no demands love is a battlefield**  
**But if we get much closer, I could lose control**  
**And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold**

**We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong**  
**Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing**  
**Love is a battlefield**

She was finished singing the song. The crowd was clapping wildly. Mike looked at her in amazement. The microphone was down at her side.

"It's not attractive to look so shocked, Jack. Didn't you know how good we always have been together? I'm just full of surprises. Keep watchin'. You're never gonna guess what I do next. There's a party tonight up at the Tower farm. I'm goin' with Greg. Have a nice night with the bimbo." Reba gave Mike a little wave and laughed as she walked off the stage. Reba figured that Mike eventually got the message. He sang Gimme All Your Lovin'.

Lori Ann kept flirting with Greg. Brock walked back over to Reba. "Hey, you were great up there. Wanna dance again?" The irony didn't escape Reba. The last time that she heard Mike sing that song was when she left Brock to start things up again with Mike. It was like déjà vu. Mike was on stage, but ironically she wasn't there with him. They weren't together and she was dancing with Brock. Her heart pounded with the memory of the events of that ill-fated visit. The music changed and Reba couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mike began to sing If You Don't Know By Now. Now she felt that fate was laughing at her. What was the message that she was obviously misunderstanding?

**If you don't know by now  
I'll never get through  
With all of my vows  
You still haven't a clue  
Of how much I love you  
But it's useless to say  
If you don't know by now  
Then let's go our own way **

**I don't want to lose you  
I guess you never were mine  
So there's no use pretending**

**You fall in love down the line **

**'Cause if you don't know by now  
I'll never get through  
With all of my vows  
You still haven't a clue  
Of how much I love you  
But it's useless to say  
If you don't know by now  
Then I won't try again**

She loved Mike Holliway with every fiber of her being. She was being playful and having fun, but she didn't know what Mike was doing with his lyrics. The ironic part was that this time she was in Brock's arms, dancing with him instead of Terry. Did Mike actually think that she was finally giving up on them? She just wanted to shake him up a bit, not chop up the last remaining bits of their relationship with a big ax. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk? It's really hot in here," Brock suggested. Reba nodded. She needed a break from torturing herself about what she had or didn't have with Mike.

Reba and Brock walked down the hallways of McAlester High School. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Brock did most of the talking. He told her about Dallas and about his dream of being a dentist. She tried to listen attentively, but her mind was still on Mike. "He's not worth it, you know. Call me crazy, but any guy would be crazy to let you slip through his fingers," he commented. He knew where or more like who her mind was on.

"You're crazy then. Believe me, you are absolutely without a shadow of a doubt completely stark ravin' mad. I wish that you knew…" Reba's response was cut off by Brock's sudden kiss. It was sweet at first and then deepened and became more fierce and demanding. Reba felt like an eruption of fireworks was going off inside her. She pulled away when she heard Terry call her name. Good ole' Terry saved her from making a fool out of herself. She ran over to him and he told her that Greg was a little mad that she disappeared from the gymnasium. She ran into the gym and found Greg quickly. She gave him a story about how hot it was and needing to get a drink of water. He wanted to leave for the party right away.

Brock followed Greg's car out to the farm where the teenagers were throwing the latest bash. Lori Ann got a ride to the party with Terry much to their mutual delight. The night was looking up for Lori Ann because she was finally with Terry. She hoped that Terry would do something about wanting to pursue her after that night. She wasn't so disappointed about how the date with Brock turned out. It was clear to her that he liked Reba and she didn't want to stand in the way. Reba had been lonely for a long time. Kim dragged Mike to the party also. He didn't mind as long as he could keep an eye on Reba.

Brock was following Reba around the party to keep an eye on her. She got too far ahead of him and that's when Tommy Johnson spotted her. "Sweet, looking tasty tonight lil' Red."

Reba was not amused at his come-on. Just who did this guy think that he was? Didn't he remember what he did to her? He was circling her like a lion with its prey. He touched her shoulder. She decided to finally get rid of him. "Wait, did your hairline just recede?" She smirked at him and started to walk away.

He ran after her and blocked her escape. "Hey! Where are you goin'?"

"Away." She tried to look bored at the idea of talking with him.

"Is Maddi here with you?" he asked suggestively.

"Hey, you stay away from my cousin. She's only fifteen, you mo-ron."

He put his hands up as if to surrender. "I'll stay away from your cousin, but I can't guarantee that she'll stay away from me." Suddenly, a fight broke out and Tommy ran with the others to watch. Reba was grateful for the quick escape. Later, Reba was walking around the party when Tommy called out to her. "Hey, Reba. Look, who found me." Tommy had his arm around Maddi. The pair were walking away.

Reba grabbed Maddi's arm to stop her. "Maddi, wait!"

"Reba, a cute boy is finally noticing me. Go away," Maddi urged.

"There's something I need to tell you," Reba insisted.

Tommy was standing nearby and staring daggers at Reba. Maddi shook her head. "I'm busy enjoying my adolescence, so scamper off and do the same. You've been staying home night after night the whole year. You're finally here. Loosen up and have some fun! I certainly intend to."

Tommy came back to take Maddi's hand and led her away. "Bye, Reba," he casually said to her with underlying tone of frustration. Tommy didn't do well when he was frustrated and Maddi wouldn't listen to reason.

A guy came around with a tray of shot glasses filled with alcohol. "Want one?" he asked. Reba picked up the shot glass immediately.

Brock caught up with her. He watched her down the first shot. "What is this?" he asked, referring to the drinking. "I've been looking all over the place for you."

Reba waves her hand around. "Look around. It's a party. I'm out to have a good time tonight. Maddi's right. I've spent every night at home and it's my senior year. I'm gettin' trashed. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?"

Brock continued to confront her. "I don't know. I say do what you want to do."

"That's funny because you're the only one. I've got a second chance here and I'm gonna take it. Catch ya later, you mo-ron," Reba started to walk away from him.

Reba grabbed another shot glass from the tray. She downed it and then grabbed another one. Brock watched as she disappeared into the crowd. Brock looked around at the partygoers. He wondered how he ever lived his life this way in college with frat parties and taking any excuse to live it up and cause trouble. Then there was the drug use. The woman who saved him from all that and turned his life around was blending into the crowd, wildly determined to live her adolescent experience to the fullest.

Tommy was leading Maddi over to the area where they were handing out shots of tequila. Maddi was walking around with Tommy, listening to him rave on and on about himself and football. He was chugging one beer after another. Maddi was starting to wonder what she first saw in this guy. She managed to get away from Tommy when he found a group of admiring fans to worship him. She found Greg. "Hi. Nice party," she began nervously.

"Yeah, there's plenty of these when you're on the football team or hanging out with us. Where's Reba?"

"I don't know. She's busy mingling somewhere. She got upset when she saw Tommy here."

"Yeah, I told her that she wouldn't have to deal with him tonight and he showed up."

Brock found the partygoers who were smoking weed. It was amazing to him what perspective he had on his past. He remembered the talk he had with Kyra about doing drugs. Reba's younger body wasn't used to heavy partying and he wanted to find her now before something happened to her. He found her completely drunk. "Hey, Reba. Why don't ya let me have this one?" He tried to take the glass out of her hand.

Reba pulled away, slurring. "No way! This one is mine." She walked away and that's when Tommy Johnson caught up with Brock. "Are you here with Reba? 'Cause that girl's on fire tonight."

"What?"

"I guess you got her to drop the whole saint act that she's got down. Look at her. She's somethin' else."

"No, I'm not with her tonight. What do you mean?"

Tommy pointed over to where Reba was dancing. She jumped up on a table and started dancing and gyrating to the music. She was shaking her behind, moving up and down while swinging her hips. It was like watching a pole dance without the pole and Brock hope to get her out of there before she managed to embarrass herself more. Boys were flocking over to watch. Tommy ran over and started yelling. "Go, Red, go! Show us what you got!" Brock walked over and where Tommy was standing. "Do you see this? That girl is hot!" Tommy proclaimed to Brock. Maddi watched from a distance. She couldn't believe that Reba was acting like this. Mike was watching her performance as well. He grabbed Brock by the collar. "Get her the heck out of here now!"

Reba twisted her ankle and bumped her head on a ceiling lamp. She fell right off the table into Brock's arms. "You okay?" he asked. He set her down on her feet.

"I'm fine," she said staggering and slurring her words.

"You're not fine. Come on," he said, leading her away.

"I just need to lie down," she said drowsily.

"If you lie down, you'll go to sleep."

Reba smiled. "Sleep is good." She was so very tired all of a sudden. She grabbed the back of her head.

"Not if you have a concussion," Brock insisted. "Come on, let's sit down."

Brock led her to a chair on the front porch outside. Just then, Greg approached them. "Hey, we need to talk. That's my date you've got there."

"Listen, I don't have time to debate this with you. I'm a little busy right now, taking care of your date. Look at her. Her parents trusted you with her. If you were with her, then she wouldn't be like this. Your friend, Tommy screwed with her head until she got drunk as a skunk."

"Hey, man. I didn't know. There's at least two hundred people here. She just kept disappearing into the crowd and I couldn't find her."

"If you cared about her the way that you say that you do, you wouldn't have let anything happen to her at all. You would've stayed glued to her side all night. Listen, I saw you with Maddi. Reba won't appreciate what happened tonight when she wakes up tomorrow and things are clearer. Pick one of these girls and stick to one. Don't be like Mike."

"Yeah, he's awful to her half the time, throwing Kim in her face and she still loves the guy."

"Pick a girl who isn't in love with another guy. You'll be much better off. If you lay off Reba, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if you decided to go after Maddi instead."

"Maddi spent half the night with Tommy."

"But she isn't with him now, is she? Get back in there, find her, and ask her to dance."

"Thanks, man. But what about Reba?"

Brock waved off his concern casually. "I got this. No problem. I'll get her home. Enjoy the party." Greg ran back inside and Brock returned to Reba, who was still sitting in the chair nearby. It was the one time that she listened to him without an argument. Suddenly he saw Reba falling out of the chair. He rushed over to scoop her up in his arms. "Come on, Sunshine. Let's go. At least, you're lighter to carry now."

Reba laughed. Then she got defensive. "Hey, put me down." He set her down on some hay in the barn.

"You are so smashed!"

"No, I'm not, you mo-ron. Why are you doin' this? Why are you helpin' me?"

"I told you. You may have a concession."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Hart," Reba responded and erupted into a fit of laughter. "Dr. Brock H-art," she singsonged in the way that Barbra Jean always did. She was serious for a moment. "You don't care if I ever wake up. It would make things easier for you. You can have it all."

"Sure, I care about you, Reba. I'm gonna ignore what you just said because I know that it's the alcohol talkin'."

"Why do you care?"

"Because then I would have to try to date girls who want to be with me. I've grown accustomed to bein' called a moron. I like you, even if you don't like me."

"Like you could actually find a girl who wants to date you, you overgrown, shallow, fake and baked tanned manatee."

"That's why I like you. You're not afraid to tell it like it is. I still want you even if you hate me."

"I really need to lie down," she slurred again. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She leaned against him.

"Why did you let that guy Tommy get to ya?" He wanted some answers and this was one of those moments where Reba was not in a position to keep the walls up around her.

"I hate him," she replied softly.

"Well, you've chosen the perfect revenge, mainlining tequila." She looked at him and they both laughed.

"It's not like I haven't done it before. You know what they say…"

"What do they say?" Brock asked. Reba didn't answer. She looked passed out beside him. "No, no, no. Come on, Reba. Wake up. Look at me. Listen to me, Reba. Open your eyes." He patted her face to get her to wake up.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in a daze. "It looks like your eyes have a little green in them. I never noticed that before," she said, looking straight into his eyes. He smiled at her with delight. Not only was she awake and avoiding a concession, but she was looking into his eyes as if she were looking straight into his soul. She turned her head and threw up into some hay.

"You know I'm still gonna want ya, even if you throw up on me," Brock remarked. Reba smiled. Brock carried her out to his truck to drive her home. He turned on the radio. "I wanna be a singer. I want everyone in this town to admire me."

"Someday they will."

"My father would shoot me, if I didn't go to college. He doesn't want me to waste my life tryin' to be a singer. Look, I really don't wanna go home. I can't let my parents see me like this."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Take me to the lake, pleeease."

"Okay, Sunshine. Let's go." Brock was happy that Reba asked him to take her to the lake where they'd made so many memories, including Cheyenne.

They got to the lake and Brock grabbed a blanket out of the back of his truck. He spread it on the sand and they sat down. "You can do anythin' you want, you know. You always do anyway. Don't worry about what others say. You're an amazing singer. You belong up on the stage."

"You think you know me?"

"Yeah, I'm finally gettin' there."

"The only thing that people know about me is that I'm a big tramp who's foolin' around with guys like Greg, Tommy, and Mike."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe that for a minute." She looked at him when he said that. He was the first one in town besides Mike to actually believe in her innocence. "I don't know what everyone in town sees in Kim. She's a without. She's void of anything meaningful, unlike you."

"Okay, you're not as vile as I thought that you were. Maybe I'll lower my standards and date you."

Brock smiled and chuckled. Reba moved in to kiss him. The kiss was long and slow. When their lips parted, Reba smiled at him. "There's something that I also wanted to do in high school that I never got to do."

"What's that?"

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a girl who waited for the love of her life to tell her that he loved her and to ask her to marry him. She was an innocent virgin who was convinced that she should wait for marriage. She waited and waited for the magic moment, letting time and opportunities pass her by. She hoped that her patience would pay off and that she would be happy for the rest of her life. When the time came, she was so excited. There was a party to celebrate the engagement. That's when she found out that she had an attraction to someone else. She ignored it and they ran off to Las Vegas to tie the knot. Everyone was perfect until a woman showed up to ruin the wedding. She claimed to be pregnant and demanded that the groom marry her instead. The wedding didn't happen so the couple prepared to say goodbye and end their relationship. They got drunk and her first time was a night that she couldn't remember in the morning. I don't want that to happen to me. I want my first time to be a happy memorable experience."

"So you wanna have sex? Reba, you've had two much to drink. Honey, I don't think that you're thinking very clearly."

"I may be foolish enough to be in love with Mike Holliway, but I'm not fool enough to let him have this gift. He doesn't deserve it. I was at that party, hoping that he'd spend time with me. That's when Tommy showed up. Mike didn't rescue me this time. He always did before. You were there and you helped me. When I look at my life 25 years from now, I don't want to live with regret. This will be one decision that I know that I won't regret."

"Seriously, you're talking about making love to someone that you're not in love with. I don't wanna take advantage of you. You deserve more than this."

Reba stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you goin'?"

"Away from you."

"Honey, you're drunk. Please calm down."

"You'd be surprised how much alcohol leaves your system when you throw up."

"Reba, wait!" he shouted, catching up to her. He brushed the hair off her face and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were wet from tears. He cupped her face and kissed her. "You have no idea how much I want this. I just had to be sure." He captured her lips with fiery intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and carried her back to the blanket. He knew what she was expecting. She wanted something sweet and memorable. He remembered that much about her. He knew that she wasn't looking for the same type of experience that they'd shared the other night in the apartment. He knew that he had to take his time. He'd made love to Reba before, but not like this. Reba was a virgin all over again and he had to be careful.

It had to be better than her drunken night in Vegas. She may have said that she only wanted sex, but he knew that what she really wanted was to made love. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her at that moment, but he knew that it wasn't the right time. She didn't know that he'd traveled back here with her. She might mistakenly believe that he had the wrong intentions. He would make this night memorable for both of them. They were ironically in the same situation.

Reba's young body hadn't had sex yet and Brock hadn't either, even though he was in college. He had been waiting for Reba. He had waited for a moment like this. He hoped that she was giving him this gift because a part of her still loved him. He knew that he still loved her just as much as he did back then. He loved her since the moment that they first met. Why did they have to travel back to 1983 to be together?

He shook off these thoughts and concentrated on the woman in front of him. It was his privilege to make sure that her first time was everything that she ever wanted and more. It was a perfect starry night. The clouds were racing across the moon and the two lovers were sharing more in that moment in this perfect setting than they ever had before. At least, Reba wouldn't have to associate her first time with getting pregnant like she had before. He was taking off her bra when to his surprise he found three condoms fall out. He stopped for a moment.

"Do I even want to know why you had these in there?"

"I wanted to be safe."

"What in the world did you think would happen tonight? You went to the dance with Greg."

"Yeah, but I'd already planned to go to the party at the Tower farm. I figured that..."

"You figured that you'd get Mike alone upstairs just like you've done before."

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"So you planned this for tonight, but not with me?"

Reba looked ashamed. "Yes, but that shouldn't matter because I realized something tonight. I am in charge of my own destiny. I can't just sit back and wait for life to happen. I have to grab life by the throat and live each moment like it's my last. You made me realize somethin' tonight. That's why I'm here with you. It's why I want this. I want you, Brock Hart. I really do. This you deserves this gift from this me. This means something special to me. I can promise you that. We were fine until you found those. Can we go back to what we were doin'?"

Brock searched her eyes and found truth in them. "Well, I wasn't plannin' anything like this so I guess I should be grateful that you were prepared."

"Well, I've had enough life experience to know that it's important to always be prepared for situations like this because the back seat of a car is no place to suddenly be worried about birth control. I'm on the pill, too. I just got on it yesterday. It takes a month to work so I also got these."

Brock smiled. "Beautiful and smart, I like that in a woman." His lips claimed hers again. He worked to slowly remove the rest of her clothing and she helped him with his. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was grateful to Terry for this. He didn't know if this would be happening if he had traveled back with her. He knew that his younger self wouldn't have the first clue in giving Reba exactly what she wanted and needed.

Her skin tingled when he touched her. His tongue sent shivers of desire racing through her. She was shocked at her own eager response to the touch of his lips against her skin. His lips feather-touched her with tantalizing persuasion. As he roused her passion, his own grew stronger. His hand seared a path down her abdomen and onto her thigh. His hands searched for pleasure points. He explored her thighs and then moved back up her body. She caressed the length of his back.

She writhed beneath him, eager to touch him the same way that he'd touched her. His expert touch sent her to even higher levels of ecstasy. She felt the defenses that she'd built up against him for six years weakening once again. She welcomed him into her body. Together they found a tempo that bound their bodies together and Reba shattered into a million glowing stars. Contentment and peace flowed between them and Reba succumbed to the numbed sleep of the satisfied lover. Brock's arms were still wrapped around her as her tired body sank into his cushioning embrace.

It was midnight. Reba was supposed to be home by 11 p.m. Brock could only hope that JV and Helen were busy enough with their own reunion to worry much about their very responsible daughter. Reba had told Brock that these were the years where there was a clear lack of supervision, not that Reba needed any. She always knew what the right thing to do was and never gave her parents anything to worry about until the day that she turned eighteen. He figured that worrying about everything else would have to wait. This was day three and he couldn't wait to find out what day four would bring...

What will happen in the morning? Will Brock be able to get Reba to openly love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be in the morning, now that she's chosen to make love with Brock? What will Brock's next move be? Who will Reba choose to confide in? What decisions will Reba make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

_Author's note- Note to readers: This chapter will deal with how Reba begins her journey to change her past in 1983. The first thing is establishing the relationships and history. That may take two or three chapters to build that foundation._

_Here are some things to remember as you read this story: _

_I do plan on having Barbra Jean in this story for a little bit. She's eight years old. Reba babysits her as a favor to her mother once. That would explain why Helen got along so well with Barbra Jean in Season 1, episode 11-Meet the Parents. It would also explain why Barbra Jean is so strangely attached to Reba from the beginning of the series. If she formed an attachment as a child, then it would explain why she's so attached to Reba in the future. I picture someone like Elle Fanning for this character because she'd be around the right age for it in 2008. _

_Reba has been trying to maintain distance from Brock. That may be difficult since she chose to have that night on the beach. They don't even know Barbra Jean in 1983, but I am introducing her briefly. I think that it's funny that Brock is twenty and Barbra Jean is eight years old in 1983. It reminds me of Hot Tub Time Machine._

_This story will not include the time that Reba lived in Ada, but Max Thornton will enter the story briefly at some point._

_I created the character of Maddi so Melissa Peterman will have a role in this story because she can't play Barbra Jean as a child. It also seems weird to have a Reba story without Barbra Jean in it so I'm introducing her as a child to the story. I still love Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean though. In this story, Maddi is 15 and Reba is almost 18. Yeah, I know that that Melissa Peterman is definitely not 15 years old. If you've seen Back to the Future or Peggy Sue Got Married, you'd know that the actors have to play present and past selves. These parts are played by the same actor or actress. Kathleen Turner, Joan Allen, and Catherine Hicks were in their thirties, playing teenagers. I think that Melissa Peterman could be imagined in this part. Maddi is not a McKinney. Cheyenne is her grandma so Maddi will have magical abilities. Can you imagine Melissa Peterman in a character with magical abilities? It will be funny._

_Reba will get a chance to see baby John and her future daughter again. She will see them in her dreams. Terry will also fulfill his promise to her to let her see baby John again._

_I like your guesses so far in your reviews of Believe in Love Again. Some of them are right on track, which means that you've been paying close attention to the story. Thank you! Please re-read chapters 2-7 of Believe in Love Again to refresh your memory on details of Reba's past, if you have the time. Those details are like a trail of breadcrumbs for readers to follow. How these details and events are changed will remain to be seen. There will be so many other questions that will need to be answered in the future._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this chapter and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Remember read and review, please!**

**Thanks for reading my stories. These are my usernames for each fan fiction site. The poll is on my profile on the FF site. I hope that you vote soon.**

**.net/~rebabrockfan**

**Reba-Brockfan— on FF**

**Rebafan72—on ExtremeReba**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this story from Reba. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	3. The next morning

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 3: The next morning **

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, Sarah Sue Thornton, and Maggie****.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- He picked her up and carried her back to the blanket. He knew what she was expecting. She wanted something sweet and memorable. He remembered that much about her. He knew that she wasn't looking for the same type of experience that they'd shared the other night in the apartment. He knew that he had to take his time. He'd made love to Reba before, but not like this. Reba was a virgin all over again and he had to be careful.

It had to be better than her drunken night in Vegas. She may have said that she only wanted sex, but he knew that what she really wanted was to made love. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her at that moment, but he knew that it wasn't the right time. She didn't know that he'd traveled back here with her. She might mistakenly believe that he had the wrong intentions. He would make this night memorable for both of them. They were ironically in the same situation.

Reba's young body hadn't had sex yet and Brock hadn't either, even though he was in college. He had been waiting for Reba. He had waited for a moment like this. He hoped that she was giving him this gift because a part of her still loved him. He knew that he still loved her just as much as he did back then. He loved her since the moment that they first met. Why did they have to travel back to 1983 to be together?

He shook off these thoughts and concentrated on the woman in front of him. It was his privilege to make sure that her first time was everything that she ever wanted and more. It was a perfect starry night. The clouds were racing across the moon and the two lovers were sharing more in that moment in this perfect setting than they ever had before. At least, Reba wouldn't have to associate her first time with getting pregnant like she had before. He was taking off her bra when to his surprise he found three condoms fall out. He stopped for a moment.

"Do I even want to know why you had these in there?"

"I wanted to be safe."

"What in the world did you think would happen tonight? You went to the dance with Greg."

"Yeah, but I'd already planned to go to the party at the Tower farm. I figured that..."

"You figured that you'd get Mike alone upstairs just like you've done before."

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"So you planned this for tonight, but not with me?"

Reba looked ashamed. "Yes, but that shouldn't matter because I realized something tonight. I am in charge of my own destiny. I can't just sit back and wait for life to happen. I have to grab life by the throat and live each moment like it's my last. You made me realize somethin' tonight. That's why I'm here with you. It's why I want this. I want you, Brock Hart. I really do. This you deserves this gift from this me. This means something special to me. I can promise you that. We were fine until you found those. Can we go back to what we were doin'?"

Brock searched her eyes and found truth in them. "Well, I wasn't plannin' anything like this so I guess I should be grateful that you were prepared."

"Well, I've had enough life experience to know that it's important to always be prepared for situations like this because the back seat of a car is no place to suddenly be worried about birth control. I'm on the pill, too. I just got on it yesterday. It takes a month to work so I also got these."

Brock smiled. "Beautiful and smart, I like that in a woman." His lips claimed hers again. He worked to slowly remove the rest of her clothing and she helped him with his. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was grateful to Terry for this. He didn't know if this would be happening if he had traveled back with her. He knew that his younger self wouldn't have the first clue in giving Reba exactly what she wanted and needed.

Her skin tingled when he touched her. His tongue sent shivers of desire racing through her. She was shocked at her own eager response to the touch of his lips against her skin. His lips feather-touched her with tantalizing persuasion. As he roused her passion, his own grew stronger. His hand seared a path down her abdomen and onto her thigh. His hands searched for pleasure points. He explored her thighs and then moved back up her body. She caressed the length of his back.

She writhed beneath him, eager to touch him the same way that he'd touched her. His expert touch sent her to even higher levels of ecstasy. She felt the defenses that she'd built up against him for six years weakening once again. She welcomed him into her body. Together they found a tempo that bound their bodies together and Reba shattered into a million glowing stars. Contentment and peace flowed between them and Reba succumbed to the numbed sleep of the satisfied lover. Brock's arms were still wrapped around her as her tired body sank into his cushioning embrace.

It was midnight. Reba was supposed to be home by 11 p.m. Brock could only hope that JV and Helen were busy enough with their own reunion to worry much about their very responsible daughter. Reba had told Brock that these were the years where there was a clear lack of supervision, not that Reba needed any. She always knew what the right thing to do was and never gave her parents anything to worry about until the day that she turned eighteen. He figured that worrying about everything else would have to wait. This was day three and he couldn't wait to find out what day four would bring...

What will happen in the morning? Will Brock be able to get Reba to openly love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be in the morning, now that she's chosen to make love with Brock? What will Brock's next move be? Who will Reba choose to confide in? What decisions will Reba make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out this chapter!

**Summary: Brock is determined to get Reba to fall in love with him again.** **Reba is going to try to change some stuff. If you seen Back to the Future or Peggy Sue Got Married, then you know that some things will be different when Reba returns to the present time. The question is what will she change? Keep reading to find out more!**

The answers to these questions will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married.

Now on with our next chapter-  
Reba mumbled Brock's name. They were still on the beach together. Brock's arms held Reba while she slept. He had most of the blanket over them while they slept to cover their lack of clothing. Brock awoke first. He tenderly ran his finger along her cheek. Reba reached her arms out to him, not fully aware that she was wrapped in Brock's embrace.

She had a dream that they were still married. It wasn't an uncommon dream for her. She'd had that particular dream many times over the last six years, but it was becoming less and less frequent. Through her sleepy fog, she realized that she was in his embrace. She relaxed against him and smiled. Still not awake from her dream, she is still in the dream state where she is still married to Brock. In her dream, the events of the past few days were just a dream.

She snuggled against him. "Brock, I just had the strangest dream. You'll never guess where I was."

He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Reba stretched and moved out of his embrace slightly. She yawned and started to open her eyes. She looked up at him. She was startled when she saw young Brock's face. That's when she realized that she was not wearing a stitch of clothing. She jumped back a bit and grabbed a hold of the blanket to cover herself.

"What's the matter? Don't you remember what happened?" Brock was worried that she wasn't fully aware of her actions and might regret what happened between them.

"Like I said, I had a strange dream. I'm not actually used to waking up in the nude with a man. Despite what you may have heard, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know that. I told you that before. Are you okay?"

Reba looked into his eyes. She'd been able to read him like an open book for decades and this time wasn't any different. She knew that he was worried that she was upset about what happened between them. "Relax, Brock. I'm fine. I'm just startled from the dream. That's all. Just relax. I wanted it as much as you did, okay? I just don't do after very well."

"Well, it was your first time so I guess that the after part would be awkward."

"Thanks. Could you turn around so I can get dressed?"

"Are you serious? I've already seen every inch of you. It's burned into my memory."

"That doesn't matter. This is awkward for me. Just turn around, you mo-ron."

Brock smiled at the familiar nickname. For Reba, it was more like a term of endearment than an insult. He gladly gave her the privacy. He was just grateful that everything was okay. At least, it appeared to be okay. He was going to test the waters once they were both dressed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Brock looked at his watch. "It's just a little after five."

"Five A.M.?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You really are a mo-ron. I'm seventeen and it's six hours past my curfew. I've got to get home and try to sneak into my house."

"Oh." This was not turning out like Brock had hoped. He hoped for a little more tenderness between them now.

"We've got to go now. Let's hurry." Reba was rushing to get ready to leave. Brock was still sitting there motionless. "What? I'm the one who should be pouting, not you. This isn't how I saw the finale of my first time, but I've got to go before my parents wake up and find me gone."

Brock relaxed and the tension subsided. He moved forward to kiss her again. She returned the kiss. "I'm okay. Let's get you home."

As they walked, Reba's mind wandered. She was worried about the implications of what had happened. "We need a story."

"What?"

"If anybody asks, we'll tell them that I got drunk at the party that Greg took me to. You found me and got me out of there. You spent the rest of the night trying to sober me up."

Brock smiled. "Well, that's only partly true. I didn't know that making love was a technique to sober people up."

Reba playfully shoved him. "Look, I'm trying to be cool about this. I don't want anyone to know what happened."

"Mike?"

"Yeah or anyone else. I don't want people to associate me with the rest of your harem."

"Harem?"

"You know what the girls call you. Give me a break! I don't want to hurt Mike either. This may not end well."

"Why?"

Reba rolled her eyes at him. "Do you know why I was a virgin until tonight? Because you told Mike not to sleep with "the jailbait". How's it gonna look if he finds out that you swooped in and slept with "the jailbait"? I was drinking so I've got an excuse, but Mike'll kill you for sure." Reba used air quotes when she said the term, the jailbait. Brock had been calling her that since they'd met.

"I take it that you don't like that nickname?" Brock said in a low tone.

"You bet I don't! Kim is the same age as me, but I get named "the jailbait"."

"I'm sorry, but I'm also offended. I don't have a harem."

"Sure you don't. Girls call you "the Love Machine". I've always been curious about that, but now I know why. It was really good!"

Brock grinned from ear to ear. "Well I aim to please, but I'm not as experienced as you might think."

"You don't fool me, Brock Hart. Mike has only had sex with one other girl. I've heard that the number is up to five different girls now for you. Apparently I'm part of a club now. At least, you haven't slept with Kim yet. I was never comfortable with that."

Brock was astonished by what she was saying. So that's what she'd believed all these years. He'd always thought that she wasn't serious about that accusation. "Comfortable with what?"

"You, having sex with Kim."

Brock's mouth flew open. "Reba, I don't think that you understand. I haven't had sex with Kim Campbell. I would never want to have sex with her ever."

"You will in a couple of months. Just give it some time," Reba remarked softly.

Brock stopped in his tracks. He pulled on Reba's arm to get her to stop walking. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm never gonna have sex with that woman."

Lori Ann's words from 2002 came flooding back into Reba's mind ("I did not have sex with that woman."). "You say that now, but I'm not gonna hold you to that. I'm giving you an easy out. Take it."

"I'm not letting you get away with that crap anymore, Reba. I don't want an easy way out. I never have. The only one who wants the easy way out is you. Why would I want her when I've got you? I'm not Mike Holliway."

"I know that. Believe me, I know that. I would never mistake you for him."

Reba wasn't the only one who could use sarcasm. "Yeah, sure."

In that moment, Reba should've reacted differently. She wanted to. She should've been offended by his sarcasm. She hadn't done anything like that to this Brock, but 2008 Brock was a different story. Except when she heard the words and tone, she looked over at him. She saw hints of Kyra in his voice and his face. It brought tears to her eyes. It was another reminder of how much she missed her children. It was a reminder that this was the father of her children. She touched his cheek. She pressed her lips to his. The kiss was as tender and as light as a summer breeze and it took Brock by surprise.

"I really don't wanna fight with you tonight. Can you just take me home? We can figure out the rest as we go along. You did say that this was a casual thing, right?"

Brock nodded. He got her home as fast as he could. When they got there, Reba breathed a sigh of relief. All the lights were off, which meant that her parents were still asleep. She had Brock leave his truck only halfway up the driveway. They crept up to the back of the house, still holding hands. That's when they saw Terry coming up to them. Reba dropped Brock's hand fast. "You're gonna have to treat me the same as you always treat me. Don't worry. I won't be offended, okay?" she whispered to Brock before they reached Terry.

Reba took the whole situation in stride. She went walking up to Terry as if nothing had happened at all. Brock was offended. It seemed that Reba wanted things to go back to the way that they were. This was not a good start for day four...

What will happen now with Terry? Will Brock be able to get Reba to openly love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be, now that she's chosen to make love with Brock? What will Brock's next move be? Who will Reba choose to confide in? What decisions will Reba make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

_Author's note- Note to readers: I know that I told you that I would post an update to Drop Dead Hero next, but I started this story in honor of Reba McEntire's birthday and it is a Breba story so it seemed right to update this story in honor of Christopher Rich's birthday. In Drop Dead Hero, Brock has died and his soul is in another body so Christopher Rich isn't Brock anymore in that story. It just didn't seem right for the occasion. Someone else posted a story in honor of Christopher Rich's birthday so I'm going to post this update in his honor, too._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this chapter and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Remember read and review, please!**

**Thanks for reading my stories. These are my usernames for each fan fiction site. The poll is on my profile on the FF site. I hope that you vote soon.**

**.net/~rebabrockfan**

**Reba-Brockfan— on FF**

**Rebafan72—on ExtremeReba**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this story from Reba. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	4. Chance meeting

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 4: Chance meeting **

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, Sarah Sue Thornton, and Maggie****.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- In that moment, Reba should've reacted differently. She wanted to. She should've been offended by his sarcasm. She hadn't done anything like that to this Brock, but 2008 Brock was a different story. Except when she heard the words and tone, she looked over at him. She saw hints of Kyra in his voice and his face. It brought tears to her eyes. It was another reminder of how much she missed her children. It was a reminder that this was the father of her children. She touched his cheek. She pressed her lips to his. The kiss was as tender and as light as a summer breeze and it took Brock by surprise.

"I really don't wanna fight with you tonight. Can you just take me home? We can figure out the rest as we go along. You did say that this was a casual thing, right?"

Brock nodded. He got her home as fast as he could. When they got there, Reba breathed a sigh of relief. All the lights were off, which meant that her parents were still asleep. She had Brock leave his truck only halfway up the driveway. They crept up to the back of the house, still holding hands. That's when they saw Terry coming up to them. Reba dropped Brock's hand fast. "You're gonna have to treat me the same as you always treat me. Don't worry. I won't be offended, okay?" she whispered to Brock before they reached Terry.

Reba took the whole situation in stride. She went walking up to Terry as if nothing had happened at all. Brock was offended. It seemed that Reba wanted things to go back to the way that they were. This was not a good start for day four...

What will happen now with Terry? Will Brock be able to get Reba to openly love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be, now that she's chosen to make love with Brock? What will Brock's next move be? Who will Reba choose to confide in? What decisions will Reba make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out this chapter!

The answers to these questions will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married.

Now on with our next chapter-  
Reba appeared as calm as she could in front of Terry. She was sure that he would figure out what happened and tell Mike. "Where have you been? Mike is goin' crazy. He's really worried about you."

"And he posted you at my house so you could run on home and tell him what time I came home."

"Yeah. Reba, you got really trashed tonight. We were worried about you," Terry said with his voice full of sincerity.

Reba was too mad at Mike to listen. "Right. He was worried about me. He was so worried about me that he stayed at the party with the bimbo. He was so worried about me that he had the mo-ron here take me home. Thanks for that by the way. He's really bad with directions."

"Hey! I got ya here, didn't I?"

"Sure took you long enough. You've partied so much that it's obviously damaged your brain cells."

"Look who's talkin'. If you hadn't partied so much last night, I wouldn't have had to take you home. You made a fool outta yourself. You were dancin' on top of a table. Way to go, Red. Feed the rumor mill some more."

At this point, Reba's eyes were blazing with anger. She remembered Nana's rules. She wanted to get control of her emotions before she accidentally did something that she'd regret later. She froze Terry and Brock. She decided to climb the tree by her bedroom window to get into the house. She inched closer to Brock. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but you went too far with that one. You're lucky that I didn't change you into a pig. If you do remember this, we can talk about that later."

She turned to Terry. She waved her hands. "You will remember none of this when you unfreeze. You'll go home and tell Mike that I'm fine and I got home safely. You saw me walk up to the house by myself around 3 a.m., then you went in search of Lori Ann because I told you that she was looking for you." She ran and climbed the tree. She opened the window and snuck in as quickly as she could before the boys were unfrozen.

Once they were unfrozen, Terry looked at Brock. "What are you doin' here?"

"Don't you remember? I told you that I'd help you find Lori Ann. She's not here and it's late. I'm gonna head back to the dorms." Brock waved and got into his truck to drive away. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd had to cover up being with her. She spent a lot of time and energy doing things like this when they were first together. She was always hiding the fact that they were together. She didn't want Mike to know. What did Mike do to inspire such loyalty? Then he remembered that this was Reba.

She was a very forgiving and loving woman. Sure, she was stubborn with a mean streak, but that was only when someone pushed her too far. He'd spent years being an idiot and pushing her too far. It was a miracle that she still allowed him in her life. It was even more of a miracle that she'd given him such a precious gift after the way that he'd hurt her. She was still in love with the man that she'd first married. That was clear. The trouble was that he would have to prove to her that he was still that man. He had to show her that he was still the Brock that she'd fallen in love with in 1984.

Day five was Sunday. Reba went to church with her parents, and then sought out Lori Ann afterwards. They sat down by the creek. "Hey, Reba. Still prayin' for my sins."

"Yeah, but you've got a lot more to rack up later on in life. So, how was your night? I saw you with Terry at the party."

"Yeah, can you believe it? It was great! He's so sweet."

"Yeah, I know. You love him and you'll probably always be in love with him no matter what."

"You've been talking like that lately. What is up with you?"

"I got a little bit more than I asked for. You know about my magic, right?" Lori Ann nodded and Reba continued. "Well, I got sent here from the year 2008."

Lori Ann laughed. "You're jerkin' my chain."

"No, I'm serious. I can prove it to ya."

"I'd like to see that. Go ahead." Lori Ann challenged.

Reba smiled. "Okay, Terry. Show yourself. I need to talk to you right now!"

Terry shimmered into sight. "What's the big emergency?"

Lori Ann gasped. "Wow!"

He turned to face her. "Hi, Lori Ann."

"So you're dead?"

"I'm an angel, Lori Ann, not a zombie."

"Ha, ha. He sounds like Terry all right. What happened? Why is she here? What happened to you?"

"She asked to fix her past mistakes so she got sent here. I got cancer." Lori Ann looked like she was going to start crying. "It's okay. I'm fine. I spend all my time looking after Reba, but other than that, I'm fine. Please don't cry. It's great to see you again. If the other me doesn't tell you, I want you to know how important you are to me, okay. We've always cared about each other."

Lori Ann nodded. "Okay, I believe you, Reba. That is, if I'm not hallucinating."

"You're not hallucinating. I'm an O'Hara. Strange things like this happen all the time."

"That's certainly true." She wanted to turn back to Terry to question him further, but they were startled by the gasp coming from behind them. The girls turned to look.

"Terry, what are you doin' here?"

Young Terry points to Angel Terry. "What's goin' on? Is that me?"

"Kinda in a way. Nana is an O'Hara, one of those O'Haras and so am I. This is future you."

"He's like a ghost or a spirit or somethin'."

Angel Terry is annoyed by his younger self. "I'm an angel. I'm her guardian angel." He pointed to Reba.

"Okay, what's goin' on here?" Terry said, sitting down to brace himself for what they were about to tell him.

"I made a wish. I got sent here from the future."

"How far into the future?"

"2008."

"Man, you're like really old now, huh?" Young Terry joked.

Reba didn't find it funny. She slapped him on the back of the head just like she always did to Brock and Van. "Oww! Okay, Reba. I'm sorry. So I'm obviously dead in 2008. Come on, I've got to hear more. So did you and Mike get married?"

"For about 24 hours, thanks to you. Don't worry. We're finally gettin' it right this time. We're about to get married again." Reba went on to tell Terry the rest of the story in abbreviated form.

Young Terry started laughing. "You and Brock? You marry Brock Hart?"

"Because of you, you mo-ron! You ruined my wedding and marriage to Mike the first time around."

Brock came walking up the path towards them. Angel Terry disappeared from sight. Terry was still laughing. "What's so funny, man?" Brock asked.

Terry pointed to Reba and then pointed back to Brock. "It's the funniest idea ever! You and her as a couple. You two fight so much you'd be in divorce court in a week."

"Shut up, Terry! Ugh, like I would ever consider lowering my standards to date a dumb Neanderthal jock like him!" Reba exclaimed. She still wanted to focus on her goal. She wanted the family that she lost back. She wanted Mike and their baby so she wasn't going to screw that up. Spending time with Brock was just a way to pass the time until June. This Brock wasn't so bad. He was nicer than she remembered. It was an interesting scenario. She could insult him all she wanted and he had to stand there and take it.

She was only willing to date him under those circumstances. She was not going to jeopardize her future happiness for the guy who broke her heart, crushed her hopes, and shattered her dreams in the future. How in the world was dating Brock a good idea? That's when she thought about their date back in June. She was willing to admit that there were parts of him that weren't so bad. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad spending time in 1983. She could fix some things and relive some happy times; at least she wouldn't be sitting at home waiting for the phone to ring.

That's what she did the first time. She was older and wiser now. She was not going to sit back and let Mike do whatever he wanted this time. She was going to go out and experience life. She was going to make Mike work to earn his way back into her life as a partner. She figured that he deserved to remain in holding pattern for awhile in the 'just friends' status. She didn't know what she had done to change Brock or to change things between her and Brock, but whatever it was working for her right now.

She could focus on the good stuff without thinking about the bad stuff. This Brock didn't do anything to hurt her. She'd always regretted losing her virginity just because she got drunk one night. This time, she took control and fixed that problem. She lost her virginity in a beautiful moment that she would always remember. It would make a nice story for her daughters later on. She got to experience lovemaking without worry this time. She was responsible and took care of herself.

She knew what pitfalls to avoid this time around. She told herself that everything would work out because she had the information about the future to guide her decisions. Wait! She thought about that again. She's always had the dreams and visions so she married Brock knowing that he would break her heart. Her pain was her own fault. She was not going to be that naive or foolish again. She couldn't trust Brock to give her unconditional love.

She couldn't trust Mike to give her unconditional love either at this point either. About now, she wished that she had a third option. She would love to have someone to date that would make those guys clean up their acts in order to be with her. There was one guy, but he was not even an option that this point. She wouldn't have Max in her life until she'd walked away from Mike and Brock. She didn't like how she met Max either. She was pregnant and alone when he took her in and saved her.

When she was younger, she was grateful and grew close to him when they were under horribly stressful circumstances. Why couldn't she meet a regular guy who'd be important to her future without the hero status? All three of the men in her life always thought that she had to be rescued. She was tired of that. She wished that she could have a regular relationship for once with someone who cared about her without any games. She pondered this as she started her shift at Holliway's. She was almost eighteen and she got Mike to agree to let her work there. She always made more money at Holliway's than she did at Frontier's.

She was behind the bar, proving her bartending skills to Mike. Okay, she'd used magic to avoid dropping any bottles, but she did that the first time around too. She was competing against Brock. He'd been working behind the bar since moving to McAlester to start college almost two years ago. Brock was having fun. He'd forgotten how much fun it was to work with Reba like this. The last time he worked with Reba, she was desperate for a job and she was hostile towards him. It was not a pleasant working relationship.

He couldn't let her and the kids live without basic necessities so he hired her. The mistake was giving into Barbra Jean's demand that she personally train Reba. Train Reba for what? Reba had worked as his office assistant since he opened the practice. They started the business together. She worked with him until after they had Jake. She was the one who hired and trained Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean's demand was ridiculous, but he didn't want to rock the boat. His marriage to her was rocky from the start. It was because they got married for Henry. They didn't marry for love. The truth was that he was still in love with Reba. He always would be.

Lori Ann was also working at the bar, waiting tables. Reba was explaining to Lori Ann about how she wished that she had a third dating option when he walked in. When Reba saw him, she gasped. It was Max. In her time, he'd aged gracefully. Now she saw him as he was before. Now she knew why she'd given in and slept with him the first time.

Her body had an involuntary reaction to this man. Reba and Lori Ann were dressed in skimpy outfits. It was Reba's idea for them to wear the cropped tops and Daisy Duke shorts complete with boots. If bars like Hooters could draw a crowd and make money hand over fist, then Reba could do it too. She was determined to help Mike bring in more revenue for the bar. She had a stake in it as a future owner. It was then that Reba realized that this meeting was ahead of schedule too.

Either her memories were fuzzy or she'd changed plenty of things already. He only knew young, desperate, and pregnant Reba in that time. She was now young and single with a slim figure. This was going to be fun. She walked up to him. He was wearing jeans, a tan cotton shirt and cowboy boots. He was clean shaven with the same dark brown hair and blue eyes, although his eyes looked more like a smoldering blue now. He looked very different from the conservative businessman that she first met. He looked like a younger, slimmer version of the man who'd showed her a good time in bed for the last few years.

"And here comes bachelor number three," Reba commented to Lori Ann.

"Good Lord, Reba. He's gorgeous. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, we are very good friends in the future. He's sweet, generous, thoughtful, and good in bed."

"You've had sex with him? I didn't know that you had it in you. Way to go! He must be the hottest man in Oklahoma."

"Did I mention that he drives a Ferrari and we have a purely physical relationship?"

"I guess that you've learned a few things from me then."

"Yeah, you could say that. Lori Ann, you're so oversexed that you seduced a priest. He left the priesthood for you."

"That sounds like me. Do I ever settle down in the future?"

"You've tried marriage, but with the wrong guys. You've been divorced three times."

"Do you think that it's because none of them were Terry?"

"Now that you mention it, I do think that might be one reason for it."

Lori Ann pushed Reba over to where Max was. "Go for it, girl!"

Brock started grumbling. "See, Brock. I know when it's time to feed the rumor mill. It'll be fun to see the steam comin' outta Mike's ears when he sees me with this guy. This is gonna be fun," Reba declared. She turned and made her way over to where Max was sitting. "Hi, can I take your order? Let me guess. You look like you could use a beer."

"Yeah, I do. Especially from someone as pretty as you. Hey, darlin', wanna come over here and let me buy you a drink?"

"We'll see. I'm workin' right now. I'll see ya when I get a break, okay?" Reba winked at him.

Reba sauntered over to the bar and got a bottle of Max's favorite beer. That should interest him. He'll be intrigued by the redhead who happens to know his favorite kind of beer without being told. Reba figured it was worth a shot. She delivered the beer to him quickly, still walking that signature walk that Lori Ann taught her to use. He smiled at her with that sexy grin that she adored. She hated being 17 right now. She missed being in her forties and having the option of taking this man to bed.

She smiled when she realized that she had the advantage over Max. He was always the older one in the relationship. Reba only had the appearance of being in a 17 year old body. Inside, she was forty-two and much older than Max's thirty years. "Thanks, darlin'. I hope you'll still be around if I need ya."

"Definitely, you're my favorite customer tonight." Reba started to walk away when she felt him pinch her on the rear. She turned around and smiled. "I see that you're very good with your hands. What are you doin' in a little place like McAlester tonight?"

"I'm lookin' to meet Reba McKinney. Do you know her? Her grandmother is a friend of my aunt. I'm in need of a nanny and I've come to interview her for the job."

"Nope. Never heard of her. I'm Sally, by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Max. Are you sure that you've never heard of her? I was told that she worked here."

"I'm new and I don't know everyone yet. Well, I'll see you later, if you decide to stick around."

"As long as you're working, I will be."

Reba was tingling from sexual awareness throughout her entire body. She had to remind herself that she wasn't Reba Hart right now. Reba Hart could take this man from 0 to 60 in no time flat. She was still Reba McKinney and up until last night, she hadn't had sex at all. She walked back over to the bar where Lori Ann was standing. "He's still amazin' and he's here to meet me."

"No, really?"

"Yeah, but I wanna have some fun first. Max knows how old Reba McKinney is, but he doesn't know who I am or how old I am. This man changed my life. He pulled me from the abyss of despair. I'm grateful to him for so many times over the years, but I don't love him. I have to make sure that he doesn't fall in love with me. If the first feelings he has for me are based on sexual attraction, then it will be easier to keep things at that place in the future."

"Reba, I hate to tell you this, but you cast a spell and now he's here. Remember? You wanted a man who wanted you so bad that he couldn't stand it. He'd be there whenever you need him. He'd drop everything to rush into your arms because you're the most important person in his life. He seems funny and smart. You wanted a man who will cherish and will really listen to ya. He has a great body. You said it yourself that he's good in bed. He's rich with a big house and a hot car, right? Let's face it. You zapped yourself a man, not destiny."

"Oh, boy-I'm in trouble! What do I do? I don't want him to want me because he's under a spell."

"Freeze the room and remove the spell." Reba's hand moved forward to freeze the room. She tried to say something to remove the spell. "Is it working?"

"Lori Ann, why aren't you frozen?"

"You shot it forward so it didn't hit me. I was behind you," she explained.

"So was I," another voice responded.

Reba turned around and her hand flew to her mouth. It was Brock. "Craaap!"

"It's nice to see you too."

Lori Ann took this as her cue to walk away. She knew how these two could fight.

"You know what I mean. You surprised me, that's all. Look, you can run away screaming now. This freaks out most guys."

"I'm not running away. I'm not freaked out. I'm just intrigued."

"Craaap!" Her hands waved in front of her.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm trying to make sure that you're not under any spells. You're not acting like yourself and I want to make sure that nothing funny has changed you."

Brock grabbed one of her hands and bent down to kiss it. "No spell going on here. I really like you and you really like me. Last night was nice. Why don't you forget this guy? I'd like to ask you to dance."

"In front of Mike? Are you insane? Please just let me do this. I have to. It's important. Remember, you said that we were just a casual thing. So, don't go bossin' me around."

Brock's face fell. "I don't want you to feel like that. I just want to spend some time with you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I told you. I'm not good at this. Would it make you feel any better, if I told ya that I'm using this guy to drive Mike crazy? It's nothing serious. I don't feel that way about him. I do feel something for you, so please trust me."

"Okay, I trust you, honey. This guy is bait and just for show. I think I can deal with that." He whispered those words into her ear and then quickly kissed her neck. That move sent shivers down her spine. He hadn't tried that particular move since they were married. Where in the world did that come from? Reba shook it off. She focused on her plan to set things right with Max. She unfroze the room quickly and walked over to his table again.

"So, can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah. Tequila gold...Doubles."

"Tequila?"

"Let's have some fun. You look like a tequila type of girl. No Chardonnay, no frog water-real drinks."

"Okay, coming right up." She walked over to the bar again. She went to pour the drinks. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her mind took her back to moments from her time. Brock saw her seemingly staring off into space. He wondered what she was thinking about. A smile grazed her lips.

He put his hand on her back and began to gently rub her back. She had been on her feet all evening. He got more than he bargained for. She was having a memory flash or a vision. He couldn't be sure, but he touched her unaware while she was in the middle of it. That's all it took for him to see what she was seeing. He saw a motel sign for the Stagecoach motel. He saw her enter room 109.

That's when he was sorry that he'd gotten himself pulled into seeing this. Max grabbed her from behind in the darkened room as she shut the door. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She was laughing. She kissed him and started to undress him quickly. Brock moved his hands to her shoulders. He was rubbing her shoulders. He'd hoped that would pull her out of it.

It did. Reba was suddenly aware of the feel of his fingers gently massaging her skin. She turned around to look at him. "What happened? There are times when I can't be touched. Did you see something that you shouldn't have?" Brock nodded. "Did it make you feel uncomfortable, seeing me like that?" Brock nodded. His face had fallen and he looked at her longingly. "Good. You need to remember that feeling. I need you to remember what that feels like for the rest of your life. Someday, you're gonna do the same thing to someone that you care about. It hurts so much to see someone you care about moving on with someone else right in front of your very eyes. Excuse me. I have to serve these drinks to Mr. Right Now over there."

"Mr. Right Now?"

Reba scowled at him. "How dense can you be? That guy over there is not Mr. Right. He never has been. He's just Mr. Right Now, the man of the moment."

She served the drinks to Max and he offered one to her. She sat down with him at his table. He raised his glass and said, "Power to the people" before downing the burning liquid. She raised hers and downed it too.

"The little people...Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."

"You okay?"

"Mmm, I'm fine. I'm just fine. I haven't had tequila in awhile, and I've already got a good buzz goin'."

"You want another one?"

She nodded and went to get them two more drinks. "What are you doin'?" Brock asked when she came back to the bar counter.

"What? The guy offered to buy me a drink. I let him."

"You are 17 years old. Your body can't handle much alcohol. You proved that the other night. Is he wearin' a wedding ring?"

"Yes, but his wife is dyin' of cancer. She has less than six months to live. She sent him out like this. She wants him to find someone else. She doesn't want him to be alone."

"And you got all that from one conversation? Look, when I imagine you going out with other guys, I feel... ah..."

"Rejected, worthless, miserable."

"Yeah. Like that."

"Good." Brock looked miserable. "Shut up and rein in the jealousy. Never mind. Someday this conversation isn't even goin' to matter," Reba responded in a resigned tone.

"You keep saying someday. I'm concerned about right now, the here and now. It matters to me, honey. It really does." Brock put his hand to her cheek.

Reba placed her hand over his. "You're confused and I'm sorry. You didn't even do anything wrong. I know that. I'm blaming you for somethin' that you didn't even do. Just forget this conversation and I'll try to stop bein' so defensive." She walked back over to Max's table.

"Hey, beautiful!"

"I'm gonna try to get out of workin' the rest of my shift so I can spend some more time with you." She downed the rest of her second glass.

"I didn't know that they let bad girls in here. You are the most interesting woman that I've met in a long time."

"You've been spendin' time in the wrong places then." That's when she delivered the line. It was the same thing that she always said to him when they were together. "I can be as bad as you want me to be." She trailed her fingers up and down his arm. "I have a head for business and a bod for sin. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all."

"The clothing that the waitresses are wearin' is my idea. I'm friends with the manager."

"Beautiful and smart, I like that in a woman." Now Reba remembered why she held onto this guy for so long. He was perfect for her. He said things that she wished that Brock would say. Sometimes he said things that only Brock would say, if only she could love Max the way that he wanted to be loved.

Reba set off to find Mike so she could leave. She found him in the office. "Hey, can I leave early? Something has come up and I've got to go. A friend came by from out of town."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Someone you don't know. We've broken up and I don't have to tell you anything."

"Someone has to look out for ya."

"Why? So I stay that pathetic virgin who stayed home pining away for you?"

"Look, there are a lot of guys who might take advantage of a sweet, innocent girl like you."

"I'm not so innocent."

"I disagree. You are very innocent and naive when it comes to men."

"Not anymore. I've been cured of that. I've finally fallen off that pedestal that you put me on. I took care of it."

"Took care of what?" he asked, not quite believing his ears.

"I decided not to wait anymore. It was no big deal."

"Are you saying what I think that you're saying?"

Reba held her head up defiantly. "Oh, yeah. It was good and fun. You see that guy out there. He wants me and I've decided that I want him, too."

"Come on, Sal. You've got to do better than that."

"Fine. Don't say that I didn't warn you." Reba stormed out of the office. She walked right up to Max and kissed him passionately. Mike darted out after her. He stopped when he saw her. Rage was flowing through his veins. He pulled Max away from Reba and punched him in the face. Reba was floored by it.

Mike had never reacted that way before. She didn't know whether to be angry or impressed that he was so jealous. His face was lit up with fury. Reba knew that an argument was imminent and she knew that they both had tempers. She decided to freeze the room so she could think.

**Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer**

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door**

**So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me**

Reba sang the words so softly like a whisper. She stopped to whisper in his ear. Not like it would matter because he didn't know about her magic and her words were coming across his mind like fleeting thoughts. "Please don't give up on me or us. Please don't let it take 25 years to chase after me this time. Keep tryin' because I'm stubborn and our love is worth it. Our family is worth it. Our life together is worth it. I love you."

She unfroze the scene, except she forgot one small detail. She froze everything in the room, except for who or what was behind her. Brock was behind her and he heard every word. He finally got to find out exactly what Reba expected out of her man. She wanted a man who would never stop fighting to be with her, even if she claimed otherwise. "I'm leaving. I can't believe that you did that. It wasn't him. I was only jokin' around."

She helped Max up off the floor. She was prepared to walk out to his car with him. She was so upset that he'd gotten hurt because of what she said. "I'm so sorry. That's my ex and he's havin' a hard time seein' me with someone else."

"You think? Listen, I'd like to see you again. That is, if you want to." Max was hesitant in asking. He was worried that she might say no.

The rain started to fall. "I'd really like that. I really like you. Thanks for bein' such a good sport about everything." Max closed the distance between them and pressed another kiss to her lips. He got in his car and she watched him drive away. She went back into the bar. She went to grab her things to leave. Mike tried to stop her. "Are you still gonna leave with him?"

"That's none of your business. I can't believe you did that to him. I really hate you right now! Get outta my way!" Reba stormed out of the back door and out into the rain. Mike followed her. He kissed her and she felt tears filling her eyes. The kiss was bittersweet. She wanted it to happen, but he was still attached to another woman. He couldn't have it both ways. She refused to let him string her along with moments like these.

"I love you, Sal! God only knows how much. I've tried to move on, but it's clear that we both still have feelings for one another."

Reba groaned. "Here we go again. I hate you, love you, you mo-ron. It's not somethin' that easily fixable. It takes time. You have to want to put the time in. You have to be patient enough to wait for me. You can't just go off with Kim because you're lonely or because you think that we won't work out. I'm scared and if you'd lived my life, you'd be scared too."

"I know that your parents aren't the best examples of a loving and happy marriage, but I think that we could be. I know that we're gonna look back at this in 25 years or so and laugh at how silly we were."

"I wish that I could be sure of that." Mike cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sure enough for the both of us."

"I'm scared and there's no way around that. You have to be patient."

"I'm tired of bein' patient. You either love me or you don't. If you love me, then we should make a commitment to each other."

Reba got mad. "Look who's talkin'. I'm not goin' around all over town with another man. I don't think that you know the meanin' of the word, commitment. Are you gonna dump the bimbo?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I can't hurt Kim. She's been there for me through some hard times. My family is just as shaky as yours."

"Because your dad won't leave my mom alone."

"It takes two, Sweetheart."

"Ugh, I'm sick and tired of this. I don't wanna fight with you. Are you gonna dump Kim?"

"Not right away. I can't do that to her. It's not right."

"Fine, I'm gonna date who I want, where I want and you can't do anythin' about it. By the way, I wasn't kiddin' about not bein' a virgin. I just didn't sleep with Max."

"Who was it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? That's for me to know and for you to find out, but I don't think that you ever will. I'm serious about datin' someone else."

"I'm either gonna figure it out or get it straight from you. You're not gonna date anyone else or you would've already. I know you better than you know yourself, Sweetheart."

"I hate how I feel about you. Sometimes I wish that I didn't love you."

"You don't mean that." He stroked her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

She sighed. "I don't know what else to do. I have to try to do something else now. I'm gonna start seein' other guys."

"I heard you say that you love me. You know if you didn't love me, we wouldn't be havin' this fight. We still love each other." He kissed her again.

She broke off the kiss. "I can't put my heart through this over and over again. You've got to make a decision, Jack. I'm not waitin' in line until you decide to grow up."

"Who're you gonna get to date you, Sal? You couldn't find a date to the junior prom and you had to go with your cousin. That guy tonight was the first guy to show interest in you in awhile."

"That's because all of the guys in this town are afraid to cross paths with you. I'm gonna find someone who is not afraid of you. Just watch!" Reba went back into the bar. She found Brock still standing behind the bar. "Hi."

"Hi." Brock was unsure of what to say. He didn't know what was going on between her and Mike. "Are you okay?" Reba nodded. "Good. I was worried about you."

"Thanks. Do you wanna date me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Brock!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, Reba, I wanna date you."

"Good." She pressed her lips to his. Mike was inside to witness this. He never believed that she would take things so far. She was kissing his best friend. He trusted Brock, but he didn't trust Reba right now. She was in a dangerous mood.

"What are you doin'?" he whispered.

"Changin' my life," she answered. "We need to establish some ground rules. Meet me outside in your truck in five minutes."

Brock was stunned, but eager to see what she'd do next. He tried to calm Mike down and then went outside to meet Reba. "Okay, what now?"

"I love him, but he's a mo-ron. So, I'm doin' what I should've done before. I want you to pretend to date me."

"No, if we're datin', then I really wanna be datin' you."

"Fine, but only until June. I know that Mike will change his mind by then. I'm gonna drive him crazy until he does."

"That's just what I wanted, a girlfriend who's usin' me until she can be with someone else."

"Sorry. That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Is that the only way that I can be with you?"

"Yes, and it's still a casual thing. I could always get Max to come back, you know. He's a great kisser."

"We'll see about that." Brock stunned Reba by his fast reaction to her words. He kissed her quickly, keeping the kiss soft and slow. He pulled away when he got the reaction that he wanted. "And now?"

"You'll do, I guess." Reba said sarcastically. Brock still understood that Reba used it as a defense mechanism so he wasn't offended by her words.

If this was day four, he wondered what day five would bring. Reba was playing fast and loose with their history and he wasn't sure what she was trying to do. He hoped to convince her that they belonged together right from the start. He only had until June and he hoped that it would be enough time.

What will happen now with Mike? Will Brock be able to get Reba to openly love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be, now that she's chosen to date Brock out in the open under Mike's watchful eye? What will Brock's next move be? What will happen when Reba sees Max again? What decisions will Reba continue to make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this chapter and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Remember read and review, please!**

**Thanks for reading my stories. These are my usernames for each fan fiction site. The poll is on my profile on the FF site. I hope that you vote soon.**

**.net/~rebabrockfan**

**Reba-Brockfan— on FF**

**Rebafan72—on ExtremeReba**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this story from Reba. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	5. Trick or Treat

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 5: Trick or Treat **

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, Sarah Sue Thornton, and Maggie****.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- Brock was stunned, but eager to see what she'd do next. He tried to calm Mike down and then went outside to meet Reba. "Okay, what now?"

"I love him, but he's a mo-ron. So, I'm doin' what I should've done before. I want you to pretend to date me."

"No, if we're datin', then I really wanna be datin' you."

"Fine, but only until June. I know that Mike will change his mind by then. I'm gonna drive him crazy until he does."

"That's just what I wanted, a girlfriend who's usin' me until she can be with someone else."

"Sorry. That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Is that the only way that I can be with you?"

"Yes, and it's still a casual thing. I could always get Max to come back, you know. He's a great kisser."

"We'll see about that." Brock stunned Reba by his fast reaction to her words. He kissed her quickly, keeping the kiss soft and slow. He pulled away when he got the reaction that he wanted. "And now?"

"You'll do, I guess." Reba said sarcastically. Brock still understood that Reba used it as a defense mechanism so he wasn't offended by her words.

If this was day four, he wondered what day five would bring. Reba was playing fast and loose with their history and he wasn't sure what she was trying to do. He hoped to convince her that they belonged together right from the start. He only had until June and he hoped that it would be enough time….

What will happen now with Mike? Will Brock be able to get Reba to openly love him again? Will Brock be able to get Reba to finally trust him completely? What will Reba's next move be, now that she's chosen to date Brock out in the open under Mike's watchful eye? What will Brock's next move be? What will happen when Reba sees Max again? What decisions will Reba continue to make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out this chapter!

The answers to these questions will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married.

Now on with our next chapter-  
Brock drove Reba home that night. They were sitting inside his truck, but there was a distance separating them. Reba sat close to the passenger side door and her body language revealed that she wasn't ready to be close to him, despite what happened last night. Silence filled the air and no words were spoken between two people who never had trouble with conversation, whether it was happy, sad, or angry. Brock knew that a silent Reba was a scared Reba. He was worried for her.

She hadn't shut down like this in a long while. If he'd been honest with himself, he'd have to recognize that this was one of the symptoms that he'd seen before years ago, when she gave up on Mike and then when she gave up on him. He figured that she must be terrified. She just threw her entire future off track by changing history like this. She was openly rejecting Mike in favor of seemingly anybody else. He was worried. He didn't want to think about the first time that he'd seen her in such a state.

"Hey, are you okay? It's been a long night," he asked, trying to reach out to her to break the silence.

She looked over at him. "Yeah, it has been. Look, I'm sorry. I came on a little strong back there. I'm not sure about any of this."

"Honey, you came on a little strong last night. This is the total opposite of that in comparison."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what to do. I don't have much experience in dating strange guys."

"Strange guys?" he questioned. He raised his eyebrow up at her statement.

"You know what I mean. You're a stranger to me. I've only dated two guys and I've known them my whole life."

"I'm a stranger to you?" He was hurt by the prospect.

"We don't know each other very well. I don't know anythin' about ya. We don't even talk about much. We argue more than talk really. For instance, I don't know why you like me. We've been hateful to each other from day one," she explained.

Brock thought back to their past and understood where Reba was coming from. She was hesitant the first time they got together for the same reasons. He still had to question some of her actions. He knew that his younger self would. "What happened last night? We aren't exactly strangers. We don't really hate each other or last night would've never happened."

"It's complicated. It's just too hard to explain. Something came over me and I can't explain it to ya. I don't even know you that well. I tease with the comments, but I don't know you well enough to say anything about the type of person that you are."

"Do you trust me, even in the slightest?" He had to know the answer to that one.

"Yeah, maybe. There's just somethin' about you."

"If that's the case, then you should stop grippin' the door handle like you just got a ride home from Jack the Ripper." Reba began to relax. She moved closer to him "Thank you. I was startin' to feel like I'd done somethin' wrong."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not real good at situations like this. I'm outta my element here. I know that I'm not good company tonight. It's just that I know that I belong with Mike. We belong to each other. We always have. It affects every relationship that we have when we aren't together. I had to teach him a lesson, here and now. I can't go on this way. It's not right for either of us to keep the other one hangin' on this way. I'm fightin' for my future here."

"So am I."

"Ugh! No, you're not. I'm tryin' to be serious here. Just do me a favor. Don't get emotionally involved in this with me. Please don't. It will save you a lot of trouble in the long run. Mike is gonna be my husband and the father of my children. That's just the way it is. So, please don't go gettin' any ideas about you and me. I mean it!"

"Geez, Reba! You think pretty highly of yourself, don'tcha? Like you said, things are just casual between us. I understand that. I'm not lookin' for anything more. Maybe you're afraid that you'll be the one to fall in love with me."

Reba shoved him playfully in the shoulder and laughed. "Yeah, I forgot for a second that I entered into a deal with the Casanova of Eastern Oklahoma State College. I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry. So, have we still got a deal?" Reba held out her hand to shake.

Brock went to take her hand and surprised her by pulling her into a kiss. She became warm and accommodating under that kiss. Brock slowly lowered her down onto the front seat of his truck. He leaned on top of her, still kissing her. He kept touching her face and her hair as if the moment would disappear at any time. He had to prove to himself that this was really happening. It had been a weird couple of days to say the least.

Her fingers were moving in his hair. He wanted to take things further, but decided to leave that up to Reba. He didn't want to scare her or push her into anything that she may not want. He ended the kiss and leaned up. He just looked down on her face. She seems much calmer than she was earlier and he took that as a step in the right direction. "Not bad for a stranger, huh?"

"Okay, you win. We're not strangers. I remember that you kissed me the night we met and that was over two years ago."

"I'm glad to see that you remembered. This is what I'd wanted to do ever since that night."

"Sure, you did. That's why you always tease me and make fun of me."

"I've explained that already."

"You've proven to be nothin', but a man-child," Reba answered in her normal sarcastic way.

"But you like me. You know you do. You're always so serious. I like to get you to smile and laugh as much as possible."

"Really? That's all you've been up to? I find that hard to believe. I think that we still might have some conflict left between us. Whatever causes us to argue as much as we do is still there. It's still there in spite of last night."

"So two steps forward and one step back?"

"I don't know, maybe. We'll just have to see how things go."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"I've been havin' trouble in some of my classes. You're so smart. You always get straight A's and stuff like that. Would you tutor me?"

"That depends on what the subject is and what kind of time I have. I work two jobs right now. I have my own schoolwork to do and I'm already tutoring Mike in French and math."

"I need help in American history, music appreciation, and college math."

"I guess I can help you while I'm tutoring Mike. You are in the same math class anyway. I'm not sure about the history though. Music won't be a problem though. It's easy to tutor in that subject. I can tutor even while we work together at the bar."

"My classes are so rough. I feel like I haven't even studied some of this stuff before. I don't know how you do it. You handle school and balance the rest of your life so well."

"Thank you. It helps to be organized and have priorities. Not that you would know anything about that."

"Hey! I have priorities."

"Really? Like when the next party is being held at the fraternity house?"

"Funny, Reba, really funny. No, I'd like to get serious about my future at some point. I wanna make plans for my future. I wanna get into dental school and find someone to share my life with."

"Yeah, I know that it's very important for you to go back to Texas and restart your life there. I know how much you want to go to the University of Texas Dental Branch in Houston. It's a great program. You really deserve to go. You shouldn't stay here and hold back on your dreams."

"How would you know that? I haven't even told Mike yet. What are you psychic?"

"Yeah, I see a wife and a son in your future. She's tall, blonde, goofy, and kind-hearted. She'll love you very much and you'll have a wonderful little boy together."

"Wow, that was specific!"

"It was worth a try. Wouldn't it be funny if it came true? I really do think that you've got some good things comin' up for you. Don't let anythin' or anybody get in the way of that."

"Not even you?"

"Especially not me. I'm a waitress. I'll be working my way through college to become a teacher. My parents are simple, country people. I didn't grow up in a normal, stable home. My parents fought a lot. My dad has moved out a lot. It didn't exactly inspire me to want to be married. You come from a nice family. You've never been without anything that you've ever wanted in your life. Life has been comfortable for you. You love living in Texas. I love it here. I love my life here. We live in two different worlds and we're headed towards two different paths."

"That's what you think. My parents are as messed up as yours. My dad left my mom when I was 12. At least, your dad loved your mom enough to come back home. Where I live is just an address. It's the people in your life that matter. It's the love and family that makes a house a home. Location is irrelevant. I could live here for the rest of my life and be happy if it was with the right woman."

"No, you wouldn't. You love Texas and you know it. You miss it. I've heard you say so. You're a city boy and a local football star. You wanna become a dentist and you're still gonna be part of football. You'll probably even coach at some point."

"Really? And that is so terrible? You do realize that Mike is the local football star in this town. He's a legend. Come on now, Mike wants to become a football coach, too. He's gonna end up just like his dad. No matter what, you're destined to be the wife of a football coach. Your path is not so different from mine."

"But together, Mike and I will have a perfect life. We both want a big family. We both wanna become teachers. We both are working our way through school. We've known each other our whole lives. There are too many childhood memories to count. He's been with me through the good stuff and the bad stuff. I want his face to be first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see every night. Our lives have been intertwined forever. He's my best friend. I can count on him for anything anytime. The point is that I love him and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with him."

"And you'll trample across anyone who stands in your way to get him."

Reba shot him a look of scorn. "How dare you? I knew that you'd never understand."

"Oh, I understand, alright. You're gonna have to hurt someone who was once a very close friend and steal her man right out from under her. It's devious, malicious, cold, and calculating. I'm just gettin' warmed up."

Reba got nose to nose with him. "You're a fine one to talk. I pity the woman who gets stuck in a lifetime sentence with you. You are a womanizing scoundrel. You're going to be a dentist, right? Your poor wife is going to be sitting at home while you are at the office screwing around with the receptionist or the dental hygienist."

"Maybe I've learned somethin' over the years. Maybe I don't wanna end up like my old man. If I'm gonna be at the office screwin' around with the receptionist, it's gonna be because she's my wife. That's the perk of workin' with your wife at your own business that you start up and run together."

"Nope. You're gonna want the little wife at home, waitin' on ya, hand and foot."

"The only way she'd do that is if she did that on her own. I'm not gonna be the one to ask her to do that. I'm a reasonable person. I'm not an ogre or a caveman. You know what? We really don't know each other that well. Here we are, home sweet home. I think that you should go in now before we both say somethin' that we'll regret. I really like you and I don't wanna fight."

"Fine by me! I can't wait to get outta this truck. You're infuriatin'." Reba got out of the truck, slammed the door, and walked briskly away. Brock had to run to catch up to her. He didn't stop to think about anything else. He left the engine of the truck running.

"Reba, wait! I don't wanna ya to go to sleep angry tonight. You've always said that you hate that. It's what makes good ole' Mike so perfect because you always resolve things before you say goodnight. I'm sorry. I have no right to judge you. I just don't like where you're headed. I'd like to help ya. I care about you as a friend and I see you goin' down a road that will reshape you as a person. You aren't that type of woman. You're caring, kind, considerate, and extremely loving. Don't ever stop being that type of woman. Give me a chance to show you who I am before you judge me."

"That sounds fair enough, reasonable even. The problem is that I know things that are comin' down the road. I'm the type to sleep with a married man. I might even try to steal the husband of a former friend. I'm the type that will do anythin' to hang onto the man that she loves. I'm complicated and messed up. My heart has been used as a punching bag and I'm damaged. I'm in love with someone who isn't mine."

"That's where we have somethin' in common. I'm the type to sleep with a woman who's slept with a married man. I'm the type to steal the wife of a former friend. I'm the type that will do anythin' to hang onto the woman that he loves. I'm the type to stoop to some pretty underhanded things to win back the woman that I love. I'm complicated and messed up because my life is messy. Life is messy in general. No one is perfect. Life isn't perfect. It is what it is, crazy, wonderful, and out of control-but in a good way. I've loved someone who doesn't want to be with me. My heart has been torn apart and broken, too. I'm damaged by lots of things. I've been in love with someone who isn't mine. This is where you and I are exactly alike, almost like one half of each other. I think that we could balance each other out. That's why I like bein' around you. You keep me from bein' a total jerk."

"No, you're just a mo-ron."

"If you're not careful, I'm gonna start thinking of moron as a term of endearment."

Reba laughed. "No, when I say mo-ron, I mean it. It's not a joke, but only you would take it that way. You are so full of it, but you're definitely not bad to hang around with so that's good. Mike has always seen somethin' good in you. I'd like to find out what that is. There has to be more to ya than what I see."

"I could say the same about you. So, no more passing judgment?"

"I'll try not to, but it's not easy. I've held onto the animosity so long. It'll be a hard habit to break. I want to insult ya every time I see ya. I'll have to work on that. Okay, I promise to be fair and get to know ya better. Goodnight, Manatee."

It was Brock's turn to laugh. "Manatee? Now where did that come from?"

"I dunno. It just popped into my head and out my mouth."

"Good night, Red."

"Good night Hart."

"Is that how it's gonna be now? Well, good night, McKinney." Brock leaned over, grabbed her hands in his, and captured her lips in a warm, melting kiss. The kiss ended and Brock was the one to speak to fill the silence. "No matter how much you've quarreled, you never go to bed without having kissed the other. Isn't that one of your rules? I think that it's a good one. Definitely a rule to live by. I'm gonna get into my truck now before I'm tempted to take you upstairs and recreate last night with you."

"Like that will ever happen again. You caught me in a weak moment. I'm not so inclined to sleep with you again. If you think that's a benefit from this arrangement, you've got it all wrong."

"Okay, honey. Whatever you say. You're the boss. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Miss Sally." Brock smiled, kissed her forehead, and got into his truck to drive away.

Later that night, Reba fell asleep in her bed in McAlester, Oklahoma when she had a moment that left her questioning her sanity. She woke up in her bed in Houston. She was back home and she didn't know why. She walked downstairs to see Van and Cheyenne eating breakfast with Elizabeth and John. "Morning, Mom," Cheyenne greeted.

Reba rubbed her eyes in disbelief. What was she doing here all of a sudden? "Good morning, guys. I'm fixin' to have a cup of coffee. I'm still real tired."

"Are ya okay, Ma? You seem a little bit off this mornin'. It's Halloween and you're not even playin' tricks on us." Cheyenne was concerned. Her mother just didn't seem like her usual self.

That peaked Reba's interest. Now she was two weeks into the future. This was the day when she and Mike would finally come together after all these years. If they were lucky, a little one would be on the way soon. Just then, Brock came into the kitchen. "Morning, everybody!" he greeted cheerfully. Reba groaned. She definitely wasn't up to dealing with him this morning. "What's with her?" Brock asked Cheyenne.

"Don't mind her. She's missin' Mike. He's been gone almost a week. She was hoping that he'd be back by Halloween, but she hasn't heard from him."

"He'll be back. We've made plans for Halloween. If he isn't, it's because little Terry still needed him there. He's a wonderful father. I fully understand if he doesn't make it back."

"Suddenly, you're so patient and understanding. It's like watching Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Where's our Reba? What's happened to that fierce redhead that we know and love?" Brock quipped.

"Yeah! I never thought that I would say this, but I miss the Mrs. H who would yell at me and hit me." Van chimed in.

"Guys, I'm still me. My life is changin' and I am changin' with it. Believe it or not, it's done wonders for my blood pressure. It's just one of the things that I'm doin' as I prepare for my wedding. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my Prince Charming at the ball tonight. We've made arrangements to meet just in case he's able to come back in time. We're goin' to a costume party downtown."

"Oh, really? What's your costume?" Brock asked.

"Oh no, Brock Hart. I'm not tellin' you a thing. This night will be perfect and you're not gonna ruin it." Reba pulled out her medication and chased down the pills with water quickly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"None of your business. Excuse me." Reba quickly exited the room.

"What was that?" Brock asked the kids.

"Her fertility pills, extra hormones, and prenatal vitamins. This is really happenin', Dad. They've even made plans for tonight."

"What's she wearin' tonight?"

Cheyenne explained that Reba and Mike would be dressed in couples' costumes. They arranged to meet in a certain place at a certain time. All Brock had to do was get a hold of Mike's costume and make sure that Mike never showed up. Reba and Mike planned to wear masks so Reba wouldn't know right away that Brock was behind the mask. His plan was simple, but could he pull it off? Brock was just as shocked as Reba to find himself back home in Houston so suddenly.

He was lucky to have the kids on his side. They filtered information to Brock about the details of Reba's plans for the evening. The costume bash was taking place at the Four Seasons Hotel Houston. It was one of the finest hotels in Houston. He called Mike and found out that he was staying in McAlester to take little Terry trick or treating. He promised to pass the message on to Reba, but Brock decided that it would be best not to pass that information on. If questioned, he could always say that he forgot. He doubted that it would even be an issue after that day.

Reba would be too guilty to call it into question and Mike wouldn't think of doubting her. The plan was simple. He had Van call the costume shop to cancel Mike's reservation for his costume and then Brock called to reserve the same costume for himself. He booked a nice hotel room at the Four Seasons for the night, complete with room service breakfast in the morning. He got Cheyenne and Van to offer to take care of Jake for the night. Brock also got Jake to agree not to get into any trouble that would cause his mother to come home. Kyra and her band got a gig opening at the House of Blues, where the Halloween ball would be held. This ensured that no matter what Reba would be there to cheer her daughter on.

Reba wore a white satin Renaissance maiden costume with a gold belt and accented in gold. She wore a gold mask over her face. She also wore a blonde wig. She wanted to find out if Mike would be able to recognize her. She walked down the stairs. Cheyenne, Van, and their kids were sitting in the living room. Van's eyes got big at the sight of her. "Va va voom, Mrs. H. You look hot!"

"Shut up, Van! That's my mother." Cheyenne smacked Van against the back of his head. Van began rubbing his head.

Reba laughed. "That's okay, Cheyenne. I'm flattered. Thank you, Van. I sure hope Mike likes it."

"Oh, he will, Mom. I'm sure that you'll be the only woman he looks at tonight."

Reba grabbed her gold handbag and heads out the door. Cheyenne and Van are patting themselves on the back for succeeding in helping Brock carry out his plan. She found herself inside the House of Blues at the Four Seasons Hotel Houston. She hoped that Mike had already gotten them a room. That was the one detail that she forgot to take care of for the night. When she stepped inside, the party was in full swing. She felt giddy with excitement. She wondered when Mike would arrive.

A little while later, Kyra's band took the stage and Reba was prouder than ever of her daughter. She was still anxiously awaiting Mike's arrival. Reba was thinking about what Mike had said during their visit to McAlester when they talked about making their sex life new and exciting. Finding each other through a crowd with masked costumes on was different. Reba had to admit the idea of leaving the masks on would be new and exciting. She was wearing the necklace that her parents got for her 18th birthday. At least, she wasn't making it too hard for him to recognize her. Brock spotted Reba from across the room.

He approached her, calm and collected so he wouldn't give himself away. When she spotted the costume, she ran up to him excitedly and hugged him. They danced for a while. Brock enjoyed the feeling of having Reba in his arms. The anticipation of what was to come got the best of her. She wanted him with every fiber of her being. "I can't wait. I want you now," she whispered into his ear. Brock showed her the room key card. "I love a man who comes prepared," she whispered, breathlessly. He couldn't get her up the stairs fast enough. They got into the room.

They didn't even make it to the bed. His hands were everywhere, exploring her body. Reba's senses tingled at his touch. She was so glad that they came up with this idea. He went to remove her mask, but she stopped his hands. She insisted on leaving the masks on. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist. His head bent down to her neck and he breathed in that smell of strawberries and roses that was so undeniably Reba.

Things moved pretty quickly after that. His hands pulled down her panties. Her hands were fumbling as she rushed to remove the last barrier between them. They didn't even bother taking off the rest of their clothes. They just joined together right there in the hotel room, against the wall. It reminded Reba of that night in Vegas, but she didn't say anything. She was filled with a rush of longing and ecstasy as the two finally became one again.

"I love you," she murmured, as she came down off her passionate high. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He covered her body with his own. They spent the rest of the night together. They slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. The next morning came sooner than Brock would've liked. He wanted to stop time and keep Reba right there in his arms.

Brock awoke to watch Reba sleeping peacefully. She still had her wig and mask on. He still had his mask on, too. He wanted to prolong this time with Reba, but he knew that he had to face reality sooner or later. He started by drawing circles on her bare back to see if she'd wake up. She stirred and turned to face him. "Good morning. I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, Red."

Reba knew that voice. Her eyes flew open. "Not again! I could not have been this stupid again." She pulled off her wig and mask. She pulled off Brock's mask.

"Hi, babe! Fun night last night, right? Where was this Reba when we were married?"

Reba started to go into panic mode. "This has to be a dream. This has to be some kind of elaborate Halloween prank. I love Mike! I'm supposed to be with him. This is all wrong! Go away!" That's when Reba felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, but they weren't Brock's hands.

"Sal, it's okay. You're safe. Calm down, darlin'"

Reba opened her eyes. She saw Mike beside her in bed. He was trying to calm her down as she came out of her bad dream. "What a nightmare! This is nice. Thanks for helping me outta that dream. What time is it?"

"It's 3:00 a.m."

"Oh, well. I'm goin' back to sleep. This is really nice. You should stay the night more often. Goodnight." Reba closed her eyes.

"I don't think that your parents would like that too much."

Reba's eyes flew open again. "What is the date today?" she asked warily.

"It's after midnight, so it's April 1, 1983," Mike answered.

Reba was suddenly aware that Mike Holliway was in her bed and it was still 1983. It was April Fools' Day. She would've killed Terry Holliway with her bare hands if he weren't already dead.

"What are you doin' in my room, in my bed?"

"Your parents were fightin' again. Mine were, too. My mom went to my grandma's. Your dad left your house, and then your mom left your house. She ended up at my house with my dad."

Reba shuddered. "Eww! Okay, so why are you here?"

Mike wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I thought that you might need me with your folks fighting again. You're my best friend. That's what friends are for."

"This wouldn't be weird at all if we weren't a couple once. It's still weird."

"Okay, maybe a little. This would definitely alarm our parents though. Time to put our plan in action soon."

"Yeah, it's April Fools' Day. Are you playing a trick on me with this one?"

"Nope, I'm bein' serious. Brock's always the one who plays tricks on ya. Maybe that won't happen this year since…"

"I know. Relax, we're not serious or anythin'. He'll go on treatin' me same as always. I'm mad at your brother. He played the worst trick on me this year, but I'm too mad to talk about it."

"Okay, Sal. I'm not sure what to think. I thought that we had a plan in place to look like a couple in front of our parents, but then you fought with me in public and ran off with my best friend. No one is gonna take our relationship seriously."

"They will. I'm a great actress. Don't worry. I won't fall for it. By the way, I am datin' Brock now."

Mike's mouth dropped to the floor. Just then, Reba heard rocks thrown at her window. She got out of bed and ran to see who it was. It was Brock!

"Well, speak of the devil. He's got bad timing."

"I've got fuel to tease Brock for a while now. He's at your window at 3 a.m. You've got him love-struck. He's never done this before. And I'm in your bed. Good luck explaining this one, Sal."

"Craaap! He's climbin' up the tree."

What a way to start day five! Reba had Mike in her bed and Brock climbing up to her window. The dream startled him. Reba had never pulled him into her dreams until lately. It was a nice dream until Mike pulled her out of it. That worried Brock to no end. He heard Reba say Mike's name and call to him before the dream ended abruptly. He found himself in his bed in the dorm. Mike was gone and he wanted to know if he was with Reba ….

What will happen now? What will Reba's next move be? What will Brock's next move be? What will happen when Reba sees Max again? What decisions will Reba continue to make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this chapter and give me your thoughts and comments….**

**A new chapter update just in time for Halloween. I hope you liked it.**

**Check out the awesome video that I found at: http: / www. Melissapeterman . org /**

**I love to laugh with the Harts!**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Remember read and review, please!**

**Thanks for reading my stories. These are my usernames for each fan fiction site. The poll is on my profile on the FF site. I hope that you vote soon.**

**.net/~rebabrockfan**

**Reba-Brockfan— on FF**

**Rebafan72—on ExtremeReba**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this story from Reba. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	6. Who's Been Sleeping in Your Bed

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 6: Who's Been Sleeping in Your Bed **

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, Sarah Sue Thornton, and Maggie****.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- "I love you," she murmured, as she came down off her passionate high. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He covered her body with his own. They spent the rest of the night together. They slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. The next morning came sooner than Brock would've liked. He wanted to stop time and keep Reba right there in his arms.

Brock awoke to watch Reba sleeping peacefully. She still had her wig and mask on. He still had his mask on, too. He wanted to prolong this time with Reba, but he knew that he had to face reality sooner or later. He started by drawing circles on her bare back to see if she'd wake up. She stirred and turned to face him. "Good morning. I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, Red."

Reba knew that voice. Her eyes flew open. "Not again! I could not have been this stupid again." She pulled off her wig and mask. She pulled off Brock's mask.

"Hi, babe! Fun night last night, right? Where was this Reba when we were married?"

Reba started to go into panic mode. "This has to be a dream. This has to be some kind of elaborate Halloween prank. I love Mike! I'm supposed to be with him. This is all wrong! Go away!" That's when Reba felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, but they weren't Brock's hands.

"Sal, it's okay. You're safe. Calm down, darlin'"

Reba opened her eyes. She saw Mike beside her in bed. He was trying to calm her down as she came out of her bad dream. "What a nightmare! This is nice. Thanks for helping me outta that dream. What time is it?"

"It's 3:00 a.m."

"Oh, well. I'm goin' back to sleep. This is really nice. You should stay the night more often. Goodnight." Reba closed her eyes.

"I don't think that your parents would like that too much."

Reba's eyes flew open again. "What is the date today?" she asked warily.

"It's after midnight, so it's April 1, 1983," Mike answered.

Reba was suddenly aware that Mike Holliway was in her bed and it was still 1983. It was April Fools' Day. She would've killed Terry Holliway with her bare hands if he weren't already dead.

"What are you doin' in my room, in my bed?"

"Your parents were fightin' again. Mine were, too. My mom went to my grandma's. Your dad left your house, and then your mom left your house. She ended up at my house with my dad."

Reba shuddered. "Eww! Okay, so why are you here?"

Mike wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I thought that you might need me with your folks fighting again. You're my best friend. That's what friends are for."

"This wouldn't be weird at all if we weren't a couple once. It's still weird."

"Okay, maybe a little. This would definitely alarm our parents though. Time to put our plan in action soon."

"Yeah, it's April Fools' Day. Are you playing a trick on me with this one?"

"Nope, I'm bein' serious. Brock's always the one who plays tricks on ya. Maybe that won't happen this year since…"

"I know. Relax, we're not serious or anythin'. He'll go on treatin' me same as always. I'm mad at your brother. He played the worst trick on me this year, but I'm too mad to talk about it."

"Okay, Sal. I'm not sure what to think. I thought that we had a plan in place to look like a couple in front of our parents, but then you fought with me in public and ran off with my best friend. No one is gonna take our relationship seriously."

"They will. I'm a great actress. Don't worry. I won't fall for it. By the way, I am datin' Brock now."

Mike's mouth dropped to the floor. Just then, Reba heard rocks thrown at her window. She got out of bed and ran to see who it was. It was Brock!

"Well, speak of the devil. He's got bad timing."

"I've got fuel to tease Brock for a while now. He's at your window at 3 a.m. You've got him love-struck. He's never done this before. And I'm in your bed. Good luck explaining this one, Sal."

"Craaap! He's climbin' up the tree."

What a way to start day five! Reba had Mike in her bed and Brock climbing up to her window. The dream startled him. Reba had never pulled him into her dreams until lately. It was a nice dream until Mike pulled her out of it. That worried Brock to no end. He heard Reba say Mike's name and call to him before the dream ended abruptly. He found himself in his bed in the dorm. Mike was gone and he wanted to know if he was with Reba ….

What will happen now? What will Reba's next move be? What will Brock's next move be? What will happen when Reba sees Max again? What decisions will Reba continue to make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out this chapter!

The answers to these questions will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married.

Now on with our next chapter-  
Reba pushed Mike off the bed. "For heaven's sakes, hide under the bed. I don't want him to see you." Mike was laughing. "Be quiet. It's not funny." Reba hissed. "He's your best friend and you don't wanna hurt him like this. You don't wanna steal your best friend's girlfriend."

"I could say the same thing about him. I told him that I wanted to get back together with you and the next thing that I know he's moved in on you himself."

Reba paused for a moment. She had to think fast to postpone this argument, but she had an overwhelming need to win. "I've been right here for months. I've told you that I loved you. What more do you want? It's just burning you up that I'm with someone else now. Jealous?"

"I could ask you the same question. You have the same reaction about Kim. Brock is my best friend. He's a great guy. I asked him a couple of times to look out for you because I trusted him. I never thought that he would betray that trust."

Reba bit her lip for a moment as she thought about what Mike said. "I don't know if he even realized what happened. I don't think that he was thinking at the time. I approached him because I was mad at you. He didn't do anything wrong other than try to be my friend. I told him that I was lonely and I asked him if we could try dating. If you look closely enough, you'll see that he hasn't really been dating either. Look, this is temporary. We'll realize just how different we are and it will be over. Brock will be back chasing someone else's skirts before you know it."

"I can see that happening. Can you handle that?"

"I'm a big girl. I'm not lookin' for anything serious right now. I need to just have fun for awhile. I'll settle down when I'm ready."

"I know. He's gonna be so sorry that he let you go."

"Me? Nah! You and I both know that Brock never gets serious about a woman. Come on! Besides, I may have my eye on that other guy from the bar tonight. Max was dreamy."

"Lord, woman, you're gonna give me a heart attack! Promise me that when you're finally ready to settle down, you'll let me know."

"You'll be the first one to know," Reba said firmly in a whisper. It was stated as a fact, but soft with hidden meaning.

Mike smiled. No winner or loser in this fight. He got under the bed. Reba briefly thought about how different it was with Mike. He didn't fight to wound her the way that Brock always did. Living with Brock left Reba with battle scars that may never heal. Reba went to the window. There was Brock with that boyish grin on his face.

It was always hard for Reba to resist that look. It went straight to her heart. As much as she wanted revenge and to wound Brock the way that he wounded her, Reba just couldn't bring herself to do it. He hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't want to hurt an innocent party out of spite. That's what she would be doing by punishing young Brock for actions he hadn't committed yet. She had to have faith that there were little things that she could do that helped Brock to grow and change into a better man. She hoped that he wouldn't turn out the same after she got done changing the future.

She'd hoped that he would still be one of her best friends when it was over and she was married to Mike. She would start her life here in McAlester with her husband and he would start a new life in Houston. At least, she'd never have to worry about having Brock betray her again. They always made great friends. He'd be better off with a less stubborn woman who wanted to fulfill his every need like BJ. Thoughts like this were floating around in her head when Brock knocked at the window. That shook her out of her thoughts and brought her back down to earth. She opened the window.

"Hey, Reba. Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. He was peering over her shoulder to scan the bedroom.

"Brock, it's three o'clock in the morning. Of course, I'm okay. I was in bed sleeping like you should be."

"Listen, I just had an urge to see you."

Reba doubted his sincerity. "Yeah, right. Good one. It's officially April Fool's Day. I know that you've got somethin' planned. You always do."

"I'm offended that you'd think the worst of me. I would never wake you up in the middle of the night for that. I'd wait until the afternoon when everyone's around and you'd least expect it."

"Gee, thanks."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, thanks to Terry, I'm having nightmares."

"Are you sure that no one is here?"

Reba put her hands on her hips. "Of course, you mo-ron. There are no cars in the driveway. Who do you think is here?"

Brock climbed in through the window. About earlier—."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"It was a big something. We argued and that's not the way that I wanted us to start off our relationship. Look, I'm sorry that I upset you. I was being petty and jealous. You don't deserve that. I promise not to force you into seein' things my way. I like that we're different, even though there are some ways that we are similar. It's a good balance. I think that we've really got a shot at somethin' good here."

Reba rolled her eyes at his sappiness. She doubted his sincerity. After all, this was the guy who didn't like public displays of affection or anything that involved showing emotion. Reba was sure that Brock was only saying these things at three o'clock in the morning in her bedroom because he wanted a repeat of last night. She scrambled to steer things in another direction. Mike could hear everything and she really didn't want him to know about that. She started to feel guilty about her actions over the last few days. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Mike Holliway, but she gave her virginity to Brock, who up until that night meant nothing to young Reba.

What was she doing? She should've waited for Mike like she did the first time. She was letting old feelings get in the way of her purpose for being here. She was confusing both of these guys and herself. She felt Brock put his hand to her cheek. Big mistake. Her mind started playing memories like a movie in her head. An assortment of images from the last 24 years flooded her mind.

Brock was just getting used to this new Reba. Just one touch would create the nicest memories between them. He smiled at her, sharing this moment with her. The same images were playing in his head too as he shared the vision with her. He felt her tears on his hand. She pulled away from him as if she'd been burnt. He looked into her eyes. She was still crying. His heart ached to close whatever distance was still between them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"It's the middle of the night and I'm tired. Get the picture."

"I'm trying to figure out what's bothering you."

"You don't need to. I need to go back to bed. Just go home."

He put his hands on either side of her face and moved in to kiss her. She pulled away and wouldn't let him. That's when he knew that Mike was in the room, hidden where he could see and hear everything. He tried to be understanding. He knew how she felt about Mike. He'd always known, but it was a different thing entirely to have Mike Holliway right in the middle of their relationship. There was nothing that Brock could do about it either right now because Reba would end the relationship with him if he confronted her about Mike.

Brock nodded in acceptance. "Okay, I'm going home. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to upset you. Reba stood there, silent and still crying while Brock climbed out the window. He climbed onto the tree, but somehow lost his balance. He fell out of the tree onto his back, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Oh, no! Brock, are you okay?" He wasn't moving or speaking. She turned to Mike. "Brock's fallen and he's hurt. You've got to help me get him inside. I need to figure out if he needs to go to the hospital or if we can wait and take him to the doctor in the morning." Mike and Reba ran out of the house to tend to Brock.

This April Fool's Day is no joke to Reba. Reba had Mike in her bed and Brock climbing up to her window. He is forced to accept that he was not first in Reba's heart. She may have feelings for him, but she was always going to put Mike first until something changed. Brock was just as determined to change the future as she was. He was determined to fight for his family. He hadn't planned on falling out of the tree, but it did help his situation. He finally had an opportunity to talk with Reba about what Mike was doing in her bedroom in the middle of the night. He wondered how long he could milk the injury to get to stay at Reba's house. Reba was going to be taking care of him just like she did when he had the kidney stones. Brock had to admit this situation had possibilities….

What will happen now? What will Reba's next move be? What will Brock's next move be? What will happen when Reba sees Max again? What decisions will Reba continue to make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this chapter and give me your thoughts and comments….**

**This was just a little something to tide you over until I can write again. Juggling work and school at the end of a semester is hard and really demanding of my time. Remember the next update will be Deceived.**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**Dimples99**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Remember read and review, please!**

**Thanks for reading my stories. These are my usernames for each fan fiction site. The poll is on my profile on the FF site. I hope that you vote soon.**

**.net/~rebabrockfan**

**Reba-Brockfan— on FF**

**Rebafan72—on ExtremeReba**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this story from Reba. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	7. A meeting of the minds

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 7: A meeting of the minds**

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, Sarah Sue Thornton, and Maggie****.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- "I'm trying to figure out what's bothering you."

"You don't need to. I need to go back to bed. Just go home."

He put his hands on either side of her face and moved in to kiss her. She pulled away and wouldn't let him. That's when he knew that Mike was in the room, hidden where he could see and hear everything. He tried to be understanding. He knew how she felt about Mike. He'd always known, but it was a different thing entirely to have Mike Holliway right in the middle of their relationship. There was nothing that Brock could do about it either right now because Reba would end the relationship with him if he confronted her about Mike.

Brock nodded in acceptance. "Okay, I'm going home. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to upset you. Reba stood there, silent and still crying while Brock climbed out the window. He climbed onto the tree, but somehow lost his balance. He fell out of the tree onto his back, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Oh, no! Brock, are you okay?" He wasn't moving or speaking. She turned to Mike. "Brock's fallen and he's hurt. You've got to help me get him inside. I need to figure out if he needs to go to the hospital or if we can wait and take him to the doctor in the morning." Mike and Reba ran out of the house to tend to Brock.

This April Fool's Day is no joke to Reba. Reba had Mike in her bed and Brock climbing up to her window. He is forced to accept that he was not first in Reba's heart. She may have feelings for him, but she was always going to put Mike first until something changed. Brock was just as determined to change the future as she was. He was determined to fight for his family. He hadn't planned on falling out of the tree, but it did help his situation. He finally had an opportunity to talk with Reba about what Mike was doing in her bedroom in the middle of the night. He wondered how long he could milk the injury to get to stay at Reba's house. Reba was going to be taking care of him just like she did when he had the kidney stones. Brock had to admit this situation had possibilities….

What will happen now? What will Reba's next move be? What will Brock's next move be? What will happen when Reba sees Max again? What decisions will Reba continue to make about her future?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out this chapter!

The answers to these questions will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married.

Now on with our next chapter-  
Reba ran to Brock's side. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

Brock groaned. "What happened?"

"You fell out of a tree. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck. Look at you, outside in your nightgown at 3 a.m." Brock grinned that seductive smile on his face. He took an intake of breath and winced, feeling the sharp pain.

Mike remembered to go get some supplies from the house to care for Brock's injuries. He rushed back to help Reba. "Hey, Brock! How ya doin'?"

"Not too good. It hurts to breathe and I can't get up. All I wanted to do was see my girlfriend. What a night!"

"That's cute. You're at her window at 3 a.m. She's got you love-struck. I'm gonna be teasin' you about this for awhile," Mike responded.

"She's worth it; even just to see her for five minutes."

"Quit bein' sappy, you mo-ron. I need to concentrate on your injuries," Reba snapped at him. He was laying it on thick and she just couldn't handle him like that at that moment. Reba wrapped up his right leg, where he was feeling the most pain. His leg didn't appear to be broken. They felt safe enough to move him into the house. Reba and Mike pulled Brock up. They got on either side of him and carried him into the house. It was obvious that he hurt his leg and his ribs, but it was minor enough for the pair to move him safely.

Reba got him settled in one of the spare bedrooms. Mike left the two alone while he went to Reba's room to wait for her there. Once alone, Brock decided to broach the subject that had been bothering him with Reba.

"There you go. All settled in. Good night." Reba wanted to leave the room. She wasn't up for any conversation right now. She wanted to leave because she sensed that he wanted to talk to her.

"Sit down, Reba. I wanna talk to ya for a sec."

"I'm really tired. Can this wait until morning?"

Brock shook his head. "No, it can't. We need to talk right now." He patted the space on the bed beside where he was lying down. Reba seemed hesitant. "Come on, now. I'm not gonna bite unless you want me to." He grinned.

Reba sat down on the bed, still apprehensive about having this conversation. "We should make this quick. I don't want Mike to think that there's anything goin' on in here."

"So what? It's not like we haven't done it before. For example, the way that you rocked my world last night. Besides I hit my head when I landed. I could have a concession."

"Ugh! We are never gonna talk about that ever again. You can't tell anybody about that. Thank you, Dr. Brock H-art," she singsonged in the way that Barbra Jean always did. She was serious for a moment. "It's not that I don't care. It's just that I have something equally important goin' on right now."

"Fine, but you lied to me."

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't want you to jump to conclusions. I don't want anything to ruin your friendship with him. You've been best friends for too long. He was just comforting me."

"Is that what you call it? Was it the same type of comfort that I offered you last night?"

"No, of course not. I want to marry him. Like Nana always says, no one wants to buy the cow if they're getting the milk for free."

"He would if it's the best milk in the world."

Reba was exasperated by another of his sappy remarks. She rolled her eyes at him. "Look, nothing happened. The plan is for him to marry me. That will work out better if we wait until after we're married for the ring-a-ding." Brock laughed.

"What's so funny?" Reba did not like Brock laughing at her one little bit.

"It's always been so funny when you say that? I've never heard anyone ever use that expression before."

"You can't take anything seriously."

"Fine, you want me to take something seriously? How about the fact that you had another man in your bed at 3 a.m.? Is that serious enough for ya?"

"You're the one whose dirty little mind goes there. It was perfectly innocent. I had a nightmare. He was comforting me as a friend."

"He was in your bed at 3 o'clock in the morning, Reba. I don't care how innocent it was."

"He needed me, Brock. His family is coming apart and he knew that I was the one person who would understand. I was the one person he could turn do."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"Because he was my best friend before he even met you. Because we share a bond, a connection that inexplicably holds us together even when we're not a couple. Because my mother and his father are tearing our lives apart."

"You're being a little dramatic here."

"Listen to the silence. It's 3 a.m. I'm seventeen years old and I've got a man in my bedroom right now. Think about it. My parents aren't home. They should be, but they're each out running around cheating on each other. My mother is having an affair with his father. It's destroying whatever sense of comfort, family, and home that we have left. I'm scared that when my father comes to his senses and comes back home that my mother won't be here waiting for him anymore. Living through this again isn't any easier than it was the first time."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yeah, when I was little. I used to hear my mom crying in her room at night. The one good thing is that Mike knows exactly how this feels. He would never do that to me ever. He is a man who would never cheat on his wife. Not like you would know about that."

"Hey! Are you talkin' about my father?"

"Yeah," she answered, before adding "and you" in a whisper.

Brock heard her whispered words. He blamed himself for not attending their marriage counseling sessions. It probably would've allowed him to get to know her and break through the walls that she'd spent a lifetime building around herself. He definitely wouldn't have started anything with Barbra Jean if he'd been less self-involved and done the counseling like Reba wanted.

"I am not John D. John D left us when I was twelve and just walked away from his family. I would never do that. I know what a father should be to his kids. Like you've been taught any better about what a marriage should be."

"Fair enough. You're right. I haven't. Mike and I are gonna have to figure things out on our own together."

"I can do that, too. I can help you through this. I know how you feel. I want to be there for you because I care about ya."

"This would be the one thing that you can't help me with. I'm sorry. You want me to share somethin' with ya. I've been havin' nightmares about ya. This is what's floating around in my head right now."

Reba took his hand into hers. She closed her eyes and took her thoughts back to the place that she usually dared not to go to. The memories played back in her head like it happened yesterday instead of six years ago.

"Alright, that's enough. We're gonna end this right here and right now without lawyers and without court appointed therapists." Reba turned to the therapist. "No offense." Reba said turning to the therapist.

"Hey I get paid either way."

"It's time you moved back home and handled this mid-life crisis' the way other men do. So, buy a red Corvette, take up bungee jumping, pierce something, whatever it takes; I don't care." Reba said.

"Reba, Barbra Jean and I are gettin' married."

"What? Oh, no. You're not stupid enough to throw away a twenty year marriage over a dental hygienist with two first names."

"We should discuss this later."

"No, we're gonna discuss it right now.

"Reba, I have to marry her."

"Oh, please! Have to? The only reason you'd have to marry her is if you'd gone off and..." Reba stops midsentence with the realization of what was happening and why her husband was never coming home again. Brock looks down and covers his face. Reba stammered out the words. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Jake asked innocently.

"Here we go..." Dr. Peters remarked.

"Oh my God!" Reba repeated.

"Daddy, how could you?" Cheyenne asked. Her face showed her expression a mixture of disappointment and confusion.

"What?" Jake asked again.

"Barbra Jean is pregnant!" Kyra shouted.

"I thought Cheyenne was pregnant," Jake responded.

"Shut up, Jake!" Cheyenne says as she started to freak out.

"Back off. He's just a stupid kid." Kyra snapped.

"I'm not stupid. She left the pregnancy test in the trash can," Jake shouted.

"Oh my God!" Reba hollered.

"I am gonna kill you!" Cheyenne jumped up to go after her brother.

"No, whoa!" Brock said, grabbing her.

"Cheyenne!" Kyra responded.

Brock and Kyra grabbed her. Reba jumped in and tried to pull them apart.

Reba let her mind fast forward through that time until she came to the more emotionally devastating moments. Reba had just thrown away a batch of burnt food while trying to prepare for Cheyenne's wedding and reception. She sat down at the island counter and put her head in her hands to cry. She looked up to see her husband standing there at the back door. He entered the house and went to her.

"Ice is here," he announced.

In that moment, she would've forgiven anything and everything if they could've had one more chance. As her thoughts keep flowing, her other hand unconsciously reaches down to her abdomen. Brock is watching her as his hand is grasped in hers. He notices her motion. His stomach clenched at the thought of how blind and self-centered he was back then. He tried to keep focus on what Reba was showing him. His mind focused on the memory of taking Reba into his arms as soon as he saw her crying as he entered the house.

Just as Reba started to feel safe and secure in his embrace, she thought of telling her husband that all was forgiven and he could come home. She wanted to tell him about the baby. That's when she saw Barbra Jean walking into her home as if she was already a member of the family herself. Bitterness and resentment filled her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks again as she reluctantly let go of her husband. She was filled with the realization that he didn't belong to her anymore. She was going to have to follow a new path and build a new life for her baby. She didn't know how she would do that. She didn't even have time to think about it.

She never even noticed that Brock wasn't letting go of her until the commotion in the living room with the kids. Brock finally noticed that he was holding onto the woman that he loved with all of his heart and he didn't want to let her go. He was holding onto her in front of Barbra Jean. He wondered if she ever even noticed that. He wished that he would have had this realization back then when it was all happening.

Brock and Reba rushed into the living room to handle the commotion with the kids. Van and Cheyenne had been fighting about Van's participation in the school's football game that night since it was supposed to be their wedding night. The argument had turned into another family brawl. Brock struggled to pull the kids apart. Reba worried about the health of the child growing inside her and the child growing inside of Cheyenne. This stress couldn't be good for either one of them.

"Stop it! Stop it! This is a wedding. You're ruining it." Reba was yelling at everyone before she turned to address Brock. "You've ruined everything! We were supposed to grow old together!" Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at her with pity. She didn't want their pity. She needed to fix her life fast. She was bringing a new child into the middle of all of this chaos.

She went upstairs to talk with Cheyenne. The talk reminded her of the past when she was marrying Mike and when she was first pregnant with John. In that moment, that's what she wanted back. She wanted to have that life that she missed out on. Mike was her best friend, her protector, and her first love. Mike told her to come back when she was finally ready. She had finally reached the breaking point with her marriage to Brock. Her mind went back to that moment in July 2002 at Holliway's.

Reba put her arms around Mike's neck. She stood there holding him tight. "I love you, Mike Holliway. Someday I'll be back and there will be no other man in my heart except you." Mike placed a kiss on her forehead.

Then Reba's mind went forward to her return in September 2002. "I need you to let me tell people that the baby is yours." Mike spit out his drink.

"Excuse me. I don't think that I heard you right."

"Brock's mistress has taken my husband, my happiness, my family, my husband's love, and the foundation of my life away. She has the business that I helped Brock to build. She is going to be Mrs. Brock Hart now. She's taken away my identity. She's having his child. She's going to be the stepmother of my children. I have to share my children with this woman. She's got everything. She can't have this. She can't have my baby. This is the one thing that she will never have. I'm not sharing this with them. He doesn't deserve this. I don't care how selfish it sounds. I just want the baby to be mine. It's the only thing that I get to walk away with. I don't even get to walk away with my dignity," Reba explained with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes, honey, I can do that. How are you going to explain to people about your condition?"

"I plan to tell them that I got pregnant when I came up here. We had an affair. I got scared and went home to try to save my marriage. We forgot to use protection. Brock should believe it because he and I did use protection. It didn't do me a lot of good though."

"Are you planning on raising the baby by yourself?"

"Yeah, I can do it. I tried to do it before when I was having John and I'm raising three kids now as a single mom."

"Yes, honey. But Brock is involved with the kids, right? It's not the same thing. How will you face him every day? I could raise the baby with you."

"How will that work? I live Texas and you live in Oklahoma, where your kids live."

"We can work it out. I know that we can do this. We love each other and depend on each other, more than anyone else in our lives. You came here for a reason. I'm giving you the chance to have a real partner to share the whole thing with." Mike took Reba's hands and held them tightly.

Reba stood there, stunned by Mike's announcement. Mike pulled a box out of his pocket.

"I bought this right after you left two months ago. I was hoping that you'd be back. Lori Ann called me today to let me know that you two would be coming by. I wanted to surprise you." Mike said, as he opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "I was hoping that you'd want to marry me again. Give me a chance to show you that I can be the kind of husband that you deserve."

Her mind went onto to the moment when she finally came to the realization that she loved both of them, but would have to make a choice for the baby's sake. Lori Ann heard the angry exchange and Reba's vomiting. She came running into the room. She took the phone.

"I expected better from you, Brock. You've done this to her for the fifth and final time. She has people who really care about her to help her through this now. You've proven just how dependable you are when it comes to situations like this. Go back to the bimbo. She allows you to continue acting like a selfish child. That's all you really want anyway. Reba's giving you a way out. Take the easy way out. You know that you want to." Lori Ann hung up on Brock.

"He doesn't want the baby, Lori Ann. Even if I wanted to change my mind, I just can't anymore. She deserves to have a father and Mike deserves a second chance. I just have to put Brock out of my mind. I'm Maggie's mother and I'm gonna do what's best for her. Just like I did for Cheyenne. I just don't know how I am gonna do this. It's a horrible, unforgiveable lie. I have to lie to Brock's face. I'm marrying Mike and I'm still in love with Brock. I love both of them. This is just as horrible as it was seventeen years ago."

She took Brock to the moments that changed her life forever six years ago. These were the moments that redefined Reba Hart as a woman. Reba's face softened. She was struck by a pain in her left arm. "I don't feel good all of a sudden. Mike, why are there two of you standing there? I'm dizzy."

Reba fell to the floor. Mike ran to her. "Reba, honey, wake up! Terry, call an ambulance." Mike started performing CPR on her.

Reba remembered waking up in the hospital next. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You were in the kitchen with Mike making breakfast when you complained about not feeling well. You were dizzy and seeing double before you fell to the floor. Mike gave you CPR until the ambulance arrived. Your heart stopped a couple of times in the ambulance. You were gone for about four minutes. They induced hypothermia to reduce the chances of brain damage. You've been in a coma for three days."

"That's why I'm cold. I hate the cold. I need another blanket. I can't stand being this cold. That's why I live in Texas. I can't thank you enough, Jack. I guess you saved my life. Apparently, I need to be rescued a lot."

"Like I'm gonna let my wife die, not a chance in hell."

"What did the doctor say about the baby? Is she okay?"

"She's gone, darlin'. I'm so sorry. You started bleeding just before we got in the ambulance. The doctors did everything that they could, but they said that we could try again when you're feeling better."

"I'm going through a divorce and Brock can use this to get custody of the kids. Okay, you two, just so we're clear, this never happened! I'm in the hospital for minor surgery and that's all. The ironic thing is that for four minutes Brock and BJ didn't have to worry about getting the divorce over with."

"Don't talk like that, Reba. Honestly, you have to know that there is no way that Brock would find joy in finding out that you died. He's an idiot, but you're the mother of his children," Lori Ann replied.

"So is Barbra Jean. I'm standing in their way."

Mike sat beside Reba in the hospital bed and put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her forehead. "No, he's standing in our way. We're the ones who need the path clear so we can get married. With any luck, it'll be sooner than later."

"You're lucky that I'm such a damsel in distress. It's nice to know that you'll always be there when I need you. I don't deserve you."

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I've done you wrong and you still love me."

"Yes, well, it's easy. You're my best friend and I've loved you all my life. It's destiny."

"I want to thank you for coming back. Everything is gonna be okay. We'll handle this together."

"You don't understand, do ya? As far as everyone is concerned, we're gonna act like this never happened. There was no baby. If anyone asks, we'll tell them that it was a false alarm. I'm serious. We're never gonna talk about this again. What happens in Oklahoma, stays in Oklahoma," Reba demanded that Mike promise her that before leaving the room.

"You know that thing about seeing your life flash before your eyes when you're about to die is true. Do you want to know what I saw?" Reba asked Lori Ann.

"What did ya see, Reba?"

"I saw Brock. I saw everything that I've ever experienced with him flash in front of my eyes in a flash. I knew that I was about to die and I saw Brock's face. He's the last thing that I thought about while I was dying."

"What am I gonna say to Brock? I lied. I've been foolin' around on my husband because I was trying to hide a pregnancy. I lost our baby. I feel like I'm lost everything in the world. The thing is that I really wanted this baby, even if no one else did. It was my last connection to Brock. It was proof that our marriage wasn't a complete disaster because we actually loved each other 'til the end. He's not gonna believe that though. I threw Mike in his face the other day. What do I do now? I think that I still want to be with Brock, but I can't face him after this. I love Mike, too. This is so wrong. I'm really scared." Reba explained to Lori Ann while Mike was out of the room.

"I do love you. I've loved you for almost my entire life. I just can't marry you without getting rid of these feelings for Brock. Someday I'll be back and I'll be free to love you and only you. I have to go home. I've had some bad things happen in the last few days. I just want to go home and hug my children. I almost died. I would've never had the chance to see them again; now all I want is to see them again. I'm so sorry for leaving you again. You were the first guy that I ever loved, the first guy to kiss me. When I come back to you, I'll want you to be the last. You will always be a part of me," Reba said to Mike when he entered the room again.

Reba let go of the tears and let them fall gently down her face. She looked into Mike's eyes for his reaction. He sat down on the edge of her hospital bed and took one of her hands in his.

"Do you honestly think that you'll get rid of me that easily? Did you think that I'd be mad at ya? Life with you is so unpredictable. I can't wait to see what fate has in store for us later on. I'm always gonna love ya. You are the most beautiful, sensitive woman that I have ever known. You go on and do what you have to. I'll be right here when you get back. You're right. I do want you to be over Brock when you marry me. I promise to love you forever. You go back to Houston and remember that. The old saying goes that if you love something, then you set it free. If it comes back, then it is truly yours. In the meantime, I'm gonna stay right here with you until the doctor releases you to go home. I don't want anything else to happen to you. No pressure here. We'll just talk, play cards, and watch TV like we used to. We've always been best friends. I'll be your best friend because I know that's what you need right now."

Reba took a deep breath and sighed before releasing Brock's hand. "Do you understand now? These are the thoughts that invade my mind and turn my dreams into nightmares. You have to understand that what Mike and I feel for each other is honest and real. I know that it's not just goin' to go away. It always comes back renewed each time."

"Reba, I know that these thoughts are bad. They are. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I am not the guy that you've been seein' in your nightmares."

Reba held up her hand. "Don't. Look, Mike and I have a pattern. It's not a good one, but it's a steady pattern. He likes the thrill of the chase. It always works every time. If I chase him, he gets bored. If I pull back and start walkin' away, he's right there behind me. He's asked me to start datin' him. It's supposed to be just a ploy to stop my mother and his father from ruining both of our families, but I know that once the feelings kick in it will be hard to turn them off and go back to the way that things are now. I've decided to date both of you. I'm datin' him just for public appearances. He's still datin' Kim and I'm datin' you. It will make my parents crazy. It will make him crazy with jealousy and it will make Kim really mad. She'll see how he still feels about me. The whole time I'll be acting lovey-dovey in public and ice-cold in private."

"So you're gonna flaunt our relationship in his face as much as you can? Is that the plan?"

"Why not? He does the same thing to me. He should find out how that feels first hand. What are you gonna do now, go to him and tell him everythin'?"

"Why should I, when I get to play around with you as much as possible and he can't say anythin' about it?"

"This arrangement could work. Remember, no gettin' jealous. He is gonna kiss me in public, not in private. You get to kiss me in private as much as you want. We can make out as long as things don't go too far, but we need to stay friends. I don't wanna fight and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about us. This is just a fun fling for us. I want us to stay friends, no matter what." 

"Right. Friends forever. That's what I want too. I want us to always be able to talk to each other honestly, count on each other, and trust each other. I want us to be close. I never wanna stop bein' your friend."

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk. How's your head?"

"Better. Thank you, Nurse Reba."

Reba rolled her eyes at him. "You're so funny, aren't ya?"

Brock feigned innocence. He wanted to see her reaction. "You keep callin' me Dr. Brock so I decided to call you Nurse Reba." He took a hold of her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm just kiddin' around. I think that it's funny how you do that with my name. You started doin' that last night when you were drunk off your butt. I know that you don't think that bein' a dentist is important, but dentists are doctors too. Dentists are known as the firemen of the mouth. Did you know that taking care of your teeth keeps the rest of your body healthy, too?"

"I'm not disputing that, especially since you're gonna save me a small fortune in dental care over the years between my children and my grandchildren."

"So, you're using me for free dental care? How many children do you wanna have anyway?"

"Six children plus at least one grandchild per child. You do the math." She smiled and took his hand in hers. Reba's mind flashed to a memory of Cheyenne with Elizabeth. Brock loved how in sync they were at times. He was thinking about the same thing she was when she happened to slip her hand into his. He put both of his hands on either side of her face and moved in to kiss her. She was enjoying the soft, welcoming kiss before she pulled away. She still had Mike waiting for her in the next room.

"At least now you looked thoroughly kissed."

"You think so?"

"Pretty much. He's gonna be able to tell that we kissed. But just in case..." He captured her lips swiftly before she could say anything else. He released her and she stood up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Reba got up and went back to her bedroom. Brock rested on his elbows in bed. "Hey, Terry!" he called. Angel Terry appeared. "How do I know if I'm doin' the right thing by Reba? How do I know if she's supposed to be with Mike or not?"

"I can show you. Come on, I'll take you to see what life would be like if you and Reba had never met."

"Is that so you can get your wings?" Brock teased.

Another angel appeared in the room also. A tall man with white hair and eyes that looked just like Brock's deep blue ones walked up to Brock's bed. "He's doin' you a favor. Quit bustin' his chops over it. I'm gonna take you on this little journey myself. You gonna bust my chops, too?"

"No, sir," Brock said humbly.

"She's still too good for ya. You're still a bum."

"I know that, but I'm tryin' to change."

"I've seen that. That's why I chose to accompany you on this trip. I want to help you learn somethin' before it's too late. That's the mistake I made with your mother. You've got to do everythin' you can to hold onto the love of a good woman."

"Thanks, John D."

"I'd like it if you'd start callin' me Dad again. How about I make you a little deal? If I help you get Reba back, then you have to start callin' me Dad. That includes when you talk about me to Reba, the kids, or your mother."

Brock smiled. "You got yourself a deal." Brock knew that if he could convince John D that he had changed and that he could be a better husband and father, then it wouldn't be so hard to convince Reba. John D was always much harder on him and less forgiving of him than Reba was.

Brock was in for the ride of his life. He just entered into a deal with his father to help him win Reba back. He couldn't wait to take this trip and find out what Reba's life would be like if they'd never met. She was always so sure that she'd end up with Mike. Brock was eager to find out if that was the case. What was Reba's future like without him in it? What did his life end up like without her in it? He couldn't wait to discover what Reba's destiny truly was. Was she happier or better off without him? He couldn't wait to find out the answers to questions that had been plaguing him for the past twenty-five years...

What will happen now? What is Reba's life like in 2008 without Brock? What is Brock's life like without Reba? Did Reba end up with Mike? Will Brock get the courage to keep fighting for his future with Reba or will he give up and let her have a life with Mike?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this chapter and give me your thoughts and comments….**

**Okay, so here's the thing. I got a story idea that just wouldn't let go of me. So I am temporarily stopping this story for a new one. It's called It's A Wonderful Life. It's almost Christmas and I wanted to write something for Christmas for my story. This is a continuation story for this series. It doesn't change the future. It just helps Brock makes the decision about whether or not to keep fighting for Reba. I will not be writing for Deceived, Drop Dead Hero, or this story until It's A Wonderful Life is finished. Don't worry. It's not a long story. I'll be back to writing the others soon.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**Dimples99**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Remember read and review, please!**

**Thanks for reading my stories. These are my usernames for each fan fiction site. The poll is on my profile on the FF site. I hope that you vote soon.**

**.net/~rebabrockfan**

**Reba-Brockfan— on FF**

**Rebafan72—on ExtremeReba**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this story from Reba. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.


	8. Waking up

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 8: Waking up**

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

Brock woke up startled in the guest bedroom in Reba's parents' house. He was back in 1983. He had to figure out his next move. When would be the right time to pull Cheyenne into this? He put his hands behind his head and figured out a plan of action. He just hoped that Reba's ideas in the dream would work to win back her heart...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married. 

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Was it just a dream or was it real? Brock was still trying to wrap his head around that one. There was no sign of Terry or John D. He looked at the clock. It was 5:00 a.m. He sighed, lying back down. He winced, as he took in a breath. Man, his ribs hurt! But it was worth it if it meant getting closer to Reba.

Reba woke up startled. She'd just had the strangest dream. She'd just dreamt that she was married to Brock, and Mike was married to Barbra Jean. This strengthened her resolve to do everything she could to change what happened in her future. She snuggled up closer to Mike. The sun wasn't up yet. She closed her eyes to sleep awhile longer. Finally around mid-morning, Reba was ready to rise and shine after Mike kept nudging her awake.

"Reba, wake up. We have to call Doc Shelton to come have a look at Brock."

Reba bolted up. "Right, I'll call his office now. Hopefully, he won't be too mad about making a house call on his lunch hour."

Dr. Shelton was an old friend of her grandmother. He'd made house calls before. Reba grabbed some clothes, making a mad dash for the bathroom to change. It took her about five minutes to throw on jeans and a t-shirt, put her hair up in a ponytail, and brush her teeth. That's when she went to check on Brock. He appeared to be asleep still. She was happy that he didn't appear to be in any pain at the moment.

She tiptoed out to call the doctor. With the doctor planning to see Brock in a couple of hours, Reba set out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She got to enjoy a nice meal with Mike, hopefully proving her skills in the kitchen. Conversation flowed between them in the intimate setting. Reba felt her heart soar, as Mike kissed her on the cheek. It was hard for her to play hard to get at the moment. She was slowly melting from the slight hint of affection, fighting to stay in Ice Queen mode.

He brushed the stray hairs from her ponytail out of her eyes. She fought to appear unaffected. If she gave in now, she'd be his doormat and it would take 25 years for them to be together. He needed to learn a lesson and value their relationship more. Let the chase begin. It had taken her 25 years to train Brock in how to be a proper husband, and he was no quick study. He was on his second marriage, too. He rubbed her arm reassuringly while she was lost in thought. That's when Brock's voice calling her from upstairs broke through her thoughts.

"We're not in public. I don't want you to confuse the situation, you mo-ron. That means hands off!" she snapped, jerking away from him. She turned towards the doorway to call out and answer Brock. "I'll be up there in a minute," she yelled in a tone that was dripping with sweetness.

She hurried to prepare a tray of food to take upstairs. Luckily, they had a tray available from when JV was on bed rest from pneumonia last winter. Mike tried to be a gentleman by carrying the tray upstairs for her. Brock was left to wonder what was going on. Reba never acted that sweet. That was Barbra Jean's style, not hers. He wasn't left to ponder this for long. Reba rushed in to greet him with a kiss.

"Good morning. I brought you some breakfast. How are you feeling?" Reba played the part of adoring girlfriend with aplomb.

Brock knew that this was a snowjob. He planned to call her out on it in private. "Aww, honey, you made all my favorites for breakfast." He took her hand, pulling her down into another kiss.

It was long and slow, unlike the quick kiss that she used to greet him. Reba forgot everything in that moment as she gave in to his kiss, returning it with equal passion. She even forgot that Mike was in the room. Mike cleared his throat, and they broke apart. Reba's face turned as red as her hair. Brock flashed his signature grin at Reba. She stayed quiet and shy around Mike.

She wanted to look like the perfect girlfriend, but she didn't want him to find out that she gave her virginity to Brock! She figured that would be a game changer. She'd like to pretend that the whole thing never happened, the product of too much alcohol and leftover feelings from a dead marriage. When Reba married Brock, she'd always wished that she'd waited to give her virginity to him. Now she did, but she didn't want to suffer for it. She was marrying Mike, and she wanted him to think that she'd waited for him just like the first time...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

_Author's note: This story is finally active again. I will work on Deceived on weekends and Reba Nell Got Married on weekdays, so that will be my schedule for updates. I hope that you enjoyed It's a Wonderful Life. I know that this chapter is short, but sweet. I'll have another update soon. It's my birthday, so a review would be a great gift!_

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**Dimples99**

**Dimples73**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Courtney**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, Sarah Sue Thornton, and Maggie****.**


	9. Surprise, surprise

**Title: Reba Nell Got Married**

**Chapter 9: Surprise, surprise**

**Time:** **March-June 1983 **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

It was long and slow, unlike the quick kiss that she used to greet him. Reba forgot everything in that moment as she gave in to his kiss, returning it with equal passion. She even forgot Mike was in the room. Mike cleared his throat, and they broke apart. Reba's face turned as red as her hair. Brock flashed his signature grin at Reba. She stayed quiet and shy around Mike.

She wanted to look like the perfect girlfriend, but she didn't want him to find out that she gave her virginity to Brock! She figured that would be a game changer. She'd like to pretend that the whole thing never happened, the product of too much alcohol and leftover feelings from a dead marriage. When Reba married Brock, she'd always wished she'd waited to give her virginity to him. Now she did, but she didn't want to suffer for it. She was marrying Mike, and she wanted him to think she'd waited for him just like the first time...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is the latest installment of Reba Nell Got Married. 

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Doc Shelton accessed Brock's condition. "Without my equipment, I can't make a specific and accurate diagnosis. But one thing is for certain-this young man shouldn't be moved. He needs time to heal. He's got some cracked ribs with sprained muscles and a few ligaments, I suspect. I want to see him for a follow-up in my office in four weeks to see how he's healing. I'll leave him in your care, Reba. After all, he did fall on your property. What was he doing here late at night?"

"Brock was being a good friend. He was looking for Mike. Mike had a rough night. Brock took a hard fall while stumbling around in the dark. That's all," Reba explained.

Dr. Shelton patted her on the shoulder. "I leave this future doctor's care in your capable hands, young lady."

"Future dentist," she reminded him. He left before he could hear her correct him.

Brock looked sternly at her. "They're both equally important and carry the title of Dr."

Reba rolled her eyes at him, sticking out her tongue at him for good measure.

"Reba!" he challenged.

"Brock!" she challenged back, with her hands on her hips.

Brock threw his head back and chuckled. He grabbed at his chest, "Ouch, that hurts. Remind me not to laugh."

Reba's face flashed from teasing to concern in a nanosecond. "I'm sorry, Brock. I forgot about your ribs."

He covered her hand with his. "It's okay, honey. It won't kill me. I'll survive."

"Unfortunately," she teased with a wide grin.

Mike went at school. He was in almost all the same classes as Brock. He took Dr. Shelton's note about Brock's condition up to the college. Brock was put on homebound for his classes. Mike took notes in all of Brock's classes for him. Reba agreed to tutor him so he could finish his semester. She didn't want to change his future too much. She wanted him to stay on track for dental school. She felt the weight of responsibility on her shoulders not to ruin his entire life with her plans. He deserved to become a successful dentist like he always planned.

Two weeks went by. Reba's parents were home at random times. Brock tried to get her mind off the situation. The biggest surprises came when Reba's mother announced that she was going out of town, and Reba was expected to babysit for some friends from out of town. If that weren't enough, John D and Terry had one more surprise for the pair.

Cheyenne made a visit to Grandma Cheyenne's house before heading to the McKinney house. She had been briefed on the situation and her appearance had been altered. She created an identity and a back-story for the role that she was about to play. She knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. She had to stop her mother from erasing her existence. Where was Marty McFly when you needed him? She figured that he could do a better job than she could.

Mike answered the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Is Brock Hart here?" she asked tentatively.

"Finally, one of his groupie has come to call on him. This should be interesting."

"Eww, gross. I'm family. He's my cousin."

"Sorry, he's right upstairs. I'll take you to him." Mike was ashamed that he jumped to conclusions so quickly, leading her up the stairs to the guest bedroom where Brock was staying. He opened the door to find Reba bent over a history book with Brock.

Reba was startled when the door opened. Mike entered the room, and Reba felt all the color wash out of her face when she saw the girl that was with him, Cheyenne.

Brock was happy when he realized that it wasn't just a dream. He really did travel to another timeline where he got to marry Reba again. Cheyenne had arrived here to help him as promised.

Reba's mouth went dry. She managed to stammer out, "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, Brock's cousin."

Reba felt her link to reality fading fast. She was passing out like she did at Cheyenne's second wedding.

Mike ran to catch her before she hit the floor. Cheyenne helped Brock get on his crutches while Mike carried Reba to her bedroom. The three hurried to tend to her. Mike ran to get supplies while she lay unconscious on the bed.

Cheyenne looked at her mother before taking a look around the room. "Wow, I've never pictured Mom as a teenager. So, this is what she was like?"

"Yeah, careful, she could wake up any time now."

Mike came back in the room. He got a wet washcloth and started rubbing her face with it. She started to come around. She slowly opened her eyes to seeing Mike's face staring back at her. "My hero." She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Brock answered. He was outside of her vision, sitting on the other side of her bed.

"And you shouldn't be out of bed," she fired back, after she saw that he left his room.

"You could've been seriously injured."

"That's not important. I'll be okay. You have to follow Doc Shelton's instructions. Do you understand that?"

"Do you understand that I couldn't stay in that bed, not knowing if you were okay or not?" He took her hand in his. She smiled.

This was unnerving to Reba. She was leading a double life, and it was hard to juggle. She had two boyfriends. Brock wasn't supposed to be the one. Mike was. She needed to find a way to dial back the intensity with Brock. He was very intense with her, as if he were in love with her. That couldn't be possible. It was all wrong and messing up her plans.

Cheyenne cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, Brock's cousin. It's so nice to meet you." She shook Reba's hand.

"Hi, I'm Reba McKinney, Brock's girlfriend. Forgive me for asking, but what are you doin' here?"

"My parents are having problems, and Brock said that I could come to McAlester to stay with him anytime I needed to."

"And since I'm staying here, that means that she needs to stay here, too. Is that okay with you, honey?" Brock asked expectantly.

Reba smiled. She was not one to turn a person in trouble away. This girl needed help. She was also related to Brock. She racked her brain to remember. There was a cousin that died before they got married. She'd never met the girl. This had to be her. "Of course, you're welcomed to stay here. You can stay in Paige's room."

"Who's Paige, Sal?" Mike asked.

Reba blanched. _Oops, what a mistake! _"Just someone who comes to stay with us once in a while." Reba guided the girl to the old guest bedroom, otherwise known to Reba as her sister's future room. It was fortunate the McKinney's lived in such a large house. JV and Helen wanted a big family and bought the house with such an intention, but it was never meant to be. Now, Reba nestled that same dream deep in her heart, and she still had time.

Cheyenne carried her belongings into the bedroom. She looked around, surveying all the changes from the pre-Paige era. She sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Reba asked cautiously.

Cheyenne struggled to come up with a clever response. How she wished Kyra were there! Her sister would have no problem formulating anything needed to carry out such a disguise effectively. She chose to stick with a version of the truth. "Not much... it's just my parents. They are having so many problems. It's hard for me to deal with. They love each other, but my mom is just so stubborn. My dad made a colossal mistake. My mom claims to have forgiven him, except... she never lets him forget it. She always holds it against him, throwing it up in his face when they're fighting.

Reba sat down on the bed next to her. "Parents can be like that. My parents are incredibly self-absorbed at the moment. It's not that yours don't love you. They're just going through their own personal crises. It'll be over soon and they'll be back to their old selves again. You just watch. I guarantee it." She wrapped an arm around the girl and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Cheyenne took in a breath filled with her mom's familiar scent, so comforting and reassuring, same old Mom, different time. Suddenly her heart swelled at the thought of helping her parents find their way back to each other.

The doorbell rang. Reba was hit with a feeling of impending doom, but she didn't know why. She ran to open the door. As the door opened, two children stepped forward, pushed in the doorway by their mother.

The woman held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Josie. You must be Reba. Your mother said that you wouldn't mind babysitting my two little ones for the weekend. This is Barbie and Buzz. Here are their things. Thanks so much for doing this." She shook Reba's hand.

Reba shook the hand that was offered. "No problem. I'm an experienced babysitter. Your children are in good hands. I don't mind doing favors for my mama's friends."

Josie smiled. Her features showed the stress easing from her face. "Come here, you two. Say goodbye to your mama." She wrapped her arms around each of her children before walking out the door.

Reba looked at the eager faces of the children. "Let's make some chocolate chip cookies."

The kids cheered. Reba pulled out the cookbook and the ingredients in the kitchen with the pair.

Cheyenne walked into the room. "What'cha up to? Who are they?"

The little girl wiped the blonde hair hanging in her eyes. "Hi, I'm BJ Booker. I'm eight years old."

Reba whipped her head around to look at the girl. "BJ? I thought your mother said your name was Barbie."

"She's the one who calls me that. She doesn't like my nickname, BJ. She says it isn't very ladylike."

"Are you from Fisheye Bottom?" Reba asked. Slowly, the information was sinking in.

BJ nodded.

"And I'm a real Texas cowboy, Miss Reba. What do you think of that?" Buzz piped up.

"I've already got one of those upstairs." Reba saw the boy's face drop. She quickly covered. "I mean, my boyfriend is from Texas, too. He's right upstairs, resting. He's injured."

"I'm gonna be a nurse when I grow up. I can help take care of him with you. Let's take some cookies up to him when we're done."

Reba sighed. "Sure you can." She was not going to get in between a future husband and wife. Too many things were changing and she was unsure of what was next. She remembered the babysitting job. She wondered why she didn't connect the dots before. Brock wasn't there before when this took place. Oh, boy! Things were rapidly changing now.

She looked over at the children. Buzz had to be Buzzard, which is why he had such a crush on her. She understood better why he was determined to have a relationship with her. Talk about rocking the cradle. She grabbed the phone on the wall and dialed Lori Ann's familiar number. "You've got to get over here now. You won't believe what's going on."

"Sounds interesting. I'll be right there."

The group made four dozen cookies by the time Lori Ann arrived. Lori Ann ran into the kitchen breathlessly. Reba leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Meet Brock's future second wife."

A look of shock and dismay washed over her face. When she recovered, she laughed heartily.

Reba continued, "Kids, this is my best friend, Lori Ann. Lori Ann, this is BJ and Buzz."

Lori Ann leaned over to whisper again. "The little tart's name is BJ?"

Reba nodded. She decided to take the opportunity to direct Buzzard's preteen attentions elsewhere. "Hey, Buzz. Lori Ann likes Texas cowboys."

He tipped his hat. "It's nice to meet ya."

Reba whispered to Lori Ann again. "You lead a very lonely life in the future. He's not that much younger than us. Think about it. You've seduced a priest that was ten years younger than you."

Lori Ann smiled proudly. "I've got an idea. Let's let BJ take a plate of these cookies up to Brock."

"Who's Brock?" BJ asked.

"My boyfriend. He's very injured and stuck in bed right now. He's studying to become a dentist."

"I like the dentist," BJ remarked.

"Yeah, she's so weird. She's the only kid I know who likes going to the dentist," Buzz explained.

"Of course, she does," Reba said under her breath. Reba put a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of Buzzard at the kitchen table while he looked at comic books. She grabbed a plate of cookies and walked upstairs with Lori Ann, BJ, and Cheyenne following her. She lightly knocked on Brock's door.

"Come in." Brock rose up from the bed slightly, lacing his fingers and putting his hands behind his head.

The ladies entered the room.

Brock's eyes lit up with delight when he saw the fresh baked cookies. "Yum, cookies!"

"And milk," BJ added excitedly.

"We have guests this weekend. I'm babysitting for a friend of my mother's. This is Barbie. Her brother, Buzz is downstairs," Reba explained.

"Barbie, this is my boyfriend, Brock. Brock, Barbie wants to be a nurse. She's volunteered to help take care of you today."

"How nice. It's nice to meet you, Barbie."

"It sure is," Lori Ann snickered.

"Lori Ann, be nice," Reba softly hissed at her. "This is Brock's future wife. The age difference never bothered him. This is my opportunity to help repair their fragile marriage."

Reba froze the room. There was just one problem. Cheyenne was not frozen. She was not behind Reba at the time. She could think that she wasn't affected because the O'Hara flowed through her veins, too. She stood still, as if frozen, listening to Reba and Lori Ann.

"I'm going to cast a spell."

"Reba, don't. I may pick on Brock, but I don't want anything to happen to him. Remember the rules."

"I'm fixing his marriage. I'm helping him, not hurting him. I'll make it, so he dreams of lovemaking with his wife. All he'll think about is wanting to be with her. It's simple. It's brilliant."

"It'll get him out of your hair. I guess it's not against the rules to help him. Besides, the rules don't apply to him, if he's not going to be your husband."

"Exactly." She put her hands up to begin.

"And now, the spell will be cast. I cast a spell of lust over this man. Let him/her have thoughts, wishes, and dreams of unbridled lust and passion for his true love, who is his soul mate in the ocean of time. So Mote It Be. And as we light this candle, it is done with no ill consequences to anyone, including ourselves."

Reba lit the candle in the room, giggling.

"Come on, twitch your nose. It's hilarious. Do the Bewitched thing."

"May his deepest dreams and desires come true." She raised her hands, twitching her nose. "Happy?" She rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I'm gonna let you rest now. Do me a favor and keep an eye on her for awhile, okay?"

"Sure, honey." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She pulled away and swiftly left the room with Lori Ann at her heels.

BJ sat on the edge of the bed. "My name's not Barbie. It's BJ."

Cheyenne grinned. "Hey, Brock, her name is BJ Booker. The boy downstairs, having cookies with Reba, is her brother, Buzzard." She snickered for a moment. "Feel silly yet, _Brock_?"

"I like dentists." BJ handed him a cookie.

He shivered. "I bet you do, but I'm just a college student. I'm not a dentist yet. I have a long way to go until then. It's nice to meet you, but I'm really tired. Thanks for the cookies and milk. I'll enjoy them later. I need some rest. Elizabeth, would you please take care of her for awhile?"

Cheyenne was lucky to have babysitting help from Barbra Jean more times than she could count, so she was happy to return the favor. She took the girl into her room to play some board games.

Mike walked into the kitchen, pinching Reba on the behind.

Buzz stood up from the table. "You don't do that to Miss Reba."

"Cute, kid, relax. We're friends. I was just playing around with her. Sometimes we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend so we tease each other like that," Mike explained.

"Why do you do that?" Buzz asked.

"We used to like each other. We're friends. It's just a game we play sometimes." He hugged Reba and kissed her on the cheek.

Reba cocked her eyebrow. "A game?"

Mike hugged her again. "Sometimes it's very real. You were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, Sal."

Reba's heart skipped a beat. Her plan was working. It would just take time.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making chicken."

"My favorite."

"I know. Have a cookie, Jack." She winked at him.

She didn't know what would happen, but things were going in the right direction. She figured that Brock would lose interest in her soon enough. Things were heating up with Mike. All she had to do was stay the course...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!

_Author's note: This story is finally active again. I will work on this story alternately with Deceived and Enchantment so that will be my schedule for updates. I want to get this story moving so I can get the storyline back to Believe in Love Again. I'll have another update soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This is my gift to readers who enjoy this story series._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Michaela Quinn**

**RamblingRedRoseRebaFan**

**WJC1985**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**Dimples99**

**Dimples73**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Courtney**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**Quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**QuinnAlexis**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, John D. Hart, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Max Thornton, Doc Shelton, Cheyenne McEntire-Smith (Nana), Vince McEntire (Papa), Kenneth Smith (Gramps), Paige McKinney, John McKinney, Barbara Ann Grant, Kim Campbell, Madeline Mitchell (Maddi), Greg Brooks, Jason Holliway, Emma Holliway, Frank Campbell, Sarah Sue Thornton, and Maggie****.**


End file.
